Vocaloid House: The Remastered House of Safety, Madness, and Insanity
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: The official re-typing of Vocaloid House, based on the original where Rin ends up at the Vocaloid Estate where Rin quickly sees things are not what they appear to be. RinXLen MerliXLui KaitoXMeiko etc. Rated T for Teen for sexual references/activity, violence, language, and fan service. (New Characters, Better Grammar/Re-wording, Mild Changes)
1. Arrival of Tokyo Teddy Bear

**Vocaloid: House of Madness, Safety, and the Insane  
Official Rewrite**

Rated T for Teen for Fan Service, Implied Sexual Behaviors, and Violence.  
I do not own the Vocaloid Software (Yamaha) OR any of the Voicebanks. The Voicebanks belong to Crypton Future Media, Internet Co. Ltd., AHSoftware B-Plats, etc…

A.N: This was my first Vocaloid fanfiction on here and uh, I decided to retype it after 4 years. I have changed several characters, which may affect a few things, but I hope it's better than the original.

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival of Tokyo Teddy Bear**

The harsh pitter-patter of rain echoed throughout the dreary city known as Sapporo. A lone female sat in an old cardboard box fit for a fridge, staring up at the torn Concert poster. She was a rejected model, staring up at the faces of those who succeeded. Her black and pink patchwork hood fell over her face as she sharply turned to the street. _It's not fair… I WANT to be up there with Miku Hatsune. I want to be the Rin Kagamine model with fame, with glory… With money._ Rin adjusted her posture, her knees pressed against her chest. Her eyes settled upon her black scuffed boots. _I want friends, I want to be recognized, I want-_ "GAH!" Rin's internal monologue was rudely interrupted by a broken gutter pouring down on her. The autumn rainfall had chilled her to the bone.

Rin crawled out of the now soaked box; it was useless much like her. She approached a nearby dumpster and pulled out an umbrella with a few holes. It may be broken, but she didn't want more rain to drench her. The question now on her mind was where to go. _Let's see… Where to go? Hm, I'll guess._ She began to walk down the street, taking a left, then right based on whimsy and luck. Rin glanced around, looking for a sign when she noticed a soaked poster on a light post. Rin plucked it off, her attention caught.

"Vocaloid Home… Do you feel useless, unloved, or alone? Rejoice, and head to this address for a new haven. Walk-Ins appreciated." The title itself was sketchy, but, there was nowhere else to go. Rin recognized the street this supposed 'haven' was at, and began to walk.

An hour long walk led Rin to a large estate sealed behind black gates. The large home was definitely old and stood out with its brick exterior. There was a silent fountain out front on the brink of overflowing. Rin's hands grasped the bars, a sense of longing building in her heart. Or, whatever was considered a heart for a Vocaloid. She noticed a button at the side and pressed it. The gates slowly swung open, inviting her inside. As Rin walked in, someone from indoors ran out. She hardly heard the gates close behind her as the woman approached.

"Oh my…" The woman rushed over with a red umbrella. Long pink hair flowed behind her. She appeared to be a maid? "You were the one who buzzed, yes? I'm-" She paused mid-sentence, realizing Rin's drenched attire, "Oh my goodness… Don't tell me you've been out in this weather for a long time."

"I've been out all day…" Rin's was confused by this woman's concern. Why was she worried about her?

The maid gasped, concern spreading throughout her face, "Please miss, I'll get you inside! I refuse to let you stay out here any longer!" The maid rushed Rin into the estate.

Rin got a brief look at the lobby: 3 elegant staircases under a colorful chandelier, and doorways. She didn't have much time to gawk at it, as the maid made her turn right into a long dining hall. Rin was sat down before a long oak table. A chandelier dangled above, glittering in the light.

"I am Luka Megurine, miss. I'll get you something to eat immediately." Luka took a few steps towards the kitchen and shouted, "Nana! I need a blanket for our new guest! Akari! Draw a bath in 10 minutes!"

"This isn't-" Rin tried to interject. Why was this woman so worried about her? And why was she calling in others to take care of her? Luka left before she could finish that thought.

"I'm here, ma'am!" A young woman with long mint hair ran into the room. She carried a soft, thick blanket in her arms that exuded warmth. She wrapped the blanket around Rin, introducing herself, "I am Macne Nana, Unit 04, but you may address me as Nana, miss. Luka is our head chef, and head maid. May I ask for your name?"

Rin stuttered a second before answering, "R-Rin Kagamine, Unit V4X 34-2." The thick, soft blanket was perfect, and she snuggled in its warmth.

"Should I inform the master and lady of her?" Nana turned to Luka, who had returned with a bowl of soup. Rin craned her neck a bit to see that was it was Chicken Noodle.

"Yes, I will accompany you." Luka nodded diligently, and set the bowl of soup down in front of Rin, "Please excuse us, miss. Enjoy the soup. Miss Kizuna will be down soon for your both." The two walked off quickly, their heels clicking against the tile.

"Well," Rin whispered to herself, now alone in the room presumably, "I can't pass up free food." Rin silently slurped the soup, ignoring how it burnt her cold tongue. She didn't care one bit. _So warm…So delicious…Mmmmm…I could eat just this forever…_

"Rin, right? Wow, what a pretty name."

"Eh?"

Rin stared up at the ceiling, having heard the mysterious male voice from above. There was a boy similar in her appearance clinging up on the ceiling like a goddamn ninja. His feet delicately rested on the chandelier, his hands gripping the ceiling. How had the chandelier not come crashing down already? The boy had styled blond hair, and ocean blue eyes that met her own green eyes. The boy gracefully fell to the floor in silence, not taking the fixture down with him somehow.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin stumbled out of the chair, glaring him down, "Are you stalking me?"

"Only since you entered the building." The boy sat in the chair next to her, smiling. Rin and him had a mini stare-off, which ended with Rin sitting back down to resume eating. She was too hungry to ignore the free food, "…You should probably leave now before someone else comes in here. I'd feel bad not warning someone pretty."

"Warm me about what?" Rin slurped a stray noodle hanging out of her mouth, adding, "Compared to that stupid box, this is heaven."

"Really? You think so?" The boy asked, shifting in his chair. His right leg crossed the left.

"Positive. Very, very positive." Rin resumed eating, and turned away. She heard the boy sigh.

"Fine, fine. Well, my name is Len." Len leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "Don't become caged from the outside too, Tokyo Teddy Bear." Rin felt a shiver up her spine, but she couldn't cuss him out: he was gone.

"…Weirdo. I hope he doesn't live here." Rin mumbled to herself. She frowned, realizing she had eaten all that delicious soup.

"Miss Rin," Rin turned to her left and saw three maids: Luka, Nana, and someone with long lilac hair in pigtails. Luka spoke to her in a sweet tone, "Miss Kizuna here will take you to the bath now. Don't fret about the bowl, I'll wash it."

"May I take your coat, miss?" Nana offered. Rin unbuttoned the old coat and handed it to her, "Thank-you." She curtsied and left with it.

"Please, come with me ma'am." Akari, the white haired maid with long braids, curtsied to her.

Rin was led down a hallway dotted with doors by Akari after her bath. It'd been a bit since Rin had a warm bath in a real bathtub, and with bubbles no doubt! Akari had dried off Rin, despite Rin's insistence she could take care of herself, before escorting her.

"The staircase with the pink and red carpet leads to the bathroom and bedrooms." Akari informed her, "Everyone has a room assigned to them, and yours will be Room 14."

As if on cue, they stood outside the room emblazoned with the number 14. Akari took out a keyring and unlocked the door.

"Please, have a good rest, miss." Akari curtsied to Rin, motioning to the door. Rin opened the door and stepped inside. Akari closed it behind her, leaving Rin in the room alone.

"G-guess this is my room now?" Rin smirked a bit, unable to contain the small bit of happiness inside.

It was a rather nice, simple room, more than enough for Rin. There was single bed already dressed with sheets. The dressers, desks, and bookcase were all coated in white paint, as was the closet. The one thing not white were the yellow curtains. Rin made her way to the bed, and peeled back the sheets. The young Vocaloid flung herself into bed, relishing the soft comfort of a mattress. _A new mattress… I forgot what this felt like! Why did that weird Len unit warn me…. There's nothing wrong here. It's so nice here!_

"Oh Len~"

Outside of Room 13 on the other side of the estate, a teenage Vocaloid in a black Lolita dress had a giant smile on her face. The girl held a stuffed rabbit by its ears in one hand, and let herself into the room. She flicked on the lights without warning, awaking the person inside: Len. Len groaned, having been trying to sleep. He tried ignoring her, hoping she'd leave him alone. That plan failed when the girl tugged on his shirt. Len slowly sat up, mentally cursing to himself.

"…Mayu, what is it?" Len squinted at her. He wanted to sleep, not mess with her. He made out her creepy smile through his blurry, tired vision.

"C'mon~, C'mon~!" Mayu pulled him out of the bed by his hand, letting the boy hit the floor. Len barely had time to wince when she pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room, "It's your turn~!" Mayu giddily led him down the hall, down the blue and yellow carpeted staircase. She was beginning to lead him up the middle one when Len held his ground, "What, what~?"

"I'm tired…" Len yawned. He didn't want to get on his knees – especially if people were watching as they usually did – and because he was too tired for this shit, "And sleep is important ya'know." Mayu giggled at his silly protest.

"But it's your night~!" She held onto his hand like a vicegrip and dragged him to her room.

The Lolita décor room was dark, the lights still off. Mayu removed Len's shirt, and pushed him onto her bed. Len let out a small disgruntled sound as he heard her grab something out of the dresser. He heard the drawer slam back into the dresser, and a giddy giggle. Mayu skipped over to the bed and seductively sat behind Len, her hands wrapping around his neck. Len shuddered against her cold hands, a small whine coming out. He knew WHAT she had brought over, and WHY he was here. _That new girl thinks it's fun here, huh? Well, I hope she doesn't have to EVER deal with this Yandere Psycho._

It was probably 2am when Len entered his bedroom hallway. He cradled his left arm that had a bleeding cut. Len glanced at the wound again, and met eyes with a fair blond and a redhead. The young fair blond wore mostly red and appeared a bit feminine. The one next to him wore a white baseball cap with his white clothes, and had the left side of his face obscured by red hair. Len smiled at them, greeting them with a small head tilt.

"Y.P strikes again?" The red head, Fukase, asked. He had noticed the rather obvious cut on Len. The answer was obvious, but he asked regardless.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell, but," Len dug his hand into his pocket, smirking.

"But what?" Fukase raised an eyebrow. Len pulled out a golden key from his pocket, prompting awes.

"This!" Len smugly said. Lui, the feminine one, silently cheered. Lui was without a voicebank, scrapped as the only model. He was effectively mute, "Yes, yes, all the applause."

"Is…Is that for the Scrap Room?" Fukase asked in a hushed voice. The Scrap Room was off limits, forbidden for any of the guests to enter. Only the owners were allowed to enter. Even speaking of the room was taboo, "How?"

"Pure, dumb luck." Len turned to Lui, twirling the key in his hand, "Lui, you want my Act 1? Act 2? I got an append or two if you want."

"Is that all that matches his type?" Fukase asked, glancing at Lui. Lui was probably fine with anything, but Fukase didn't want to shortchange his friend, "Act 1 is shit. Don't we have something more high quality? Is there anything better?"

"Look, I can tune my own voice to suit'em." Len assured Fukase and Lui, not that Lui cared either way, "I could pitch a Yukari, or maybe a Rana? I'd do a Flower if we had one. Why don't we have a Flower?"

"We got one last week. They're in the girl's wing." Fukase reminded him, "Remember?"

"Right, right… Well, we have to work with what we got." Len reasoned with the two, "I can't make it sound too manly either with mine, and there's not a lot of male banks to work with!" Lui looked annoyed by his comment, something Len immediately saw, "Look in the mirror Lui. You don't have the face for a deep voice! And you're too adorable for a Gakupo..." Lui began to sign, but Len immediately said, "Look, Oliver lies about how a deep voice would suit you! He's too polite to admit it!"

"Are you saying looks define our voice types, which may or may not define our personalities that are shaped by fans?" Fukase sarcastically quipped. Len gave him a look "Even by the producers?"

"Yes. I am." Len seriously replied. Fukase and Lui began to laugh, one much more quiet than the other.

"Ugh, you two are terrible!" Len rolled his eyes, and went over to his bedroom door, "Look, let's start planning this out!"

Rin began to awake to the noise of others that had somehow entered her room…?

"Shh! Don't wake her up…"

"We're just decorating, it's fine."

"Remember what happened with Flower last week?"

"I'm right here…"

"The whole house woke up!"

"Just pass me the streamers!"

"Why the hell are you in here? Let her sleep!"

"W-we're decorating?"

"It was Gumi. It was all Gumi."

"The hell is wrong with you? Don't out me!"

"Lily, you'll wake her up."

"Get out of here!"

"SHHHH! SHE'S ASLEEP LILY!"

Rin opened her eyes, alerted by the sudden shout. Rin abruptly sat up and stared at the 8 strangers that had wandered into her room. The two eldest ones were at least in their 20's. One had long blonde hair and teal eyes, the other with short brown hair and brown eyes. The blonde was annoyed at the younger ones, while the brunette was standing at the doorway letting this go down. The next oldest was a girl with pink hair pulled into a ponytail and a girl with tanned skin and pink curls. The ponytailed girl held streamers, while the other looked confused. Then there was the girl with long purple hair and the other person with silver hair. The long purple haired girl had ribbons in her arms, and the person with silver hair was standing on the dresser. The last two girls were the girl with short green hair and the dark skinned girl with purple hair which graduated to blue. The green haired girl was fighting with the blonde, and the other was looking at her nails. There was an awkward silence as they all met eyes.

"Who are you people?" Rin wearily asked. She noticed a cake resting on the bookshelf. The one who was on the dresser slowly got down, "Why are you in my room…?"

"It's…a party!" The green haired girl cheered. The older blonde hit her on the head, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, they were just excited about a new face." The blonde apologized to Rin, sighing.

"N-no, it's fine…" Rin stammered, a bit caught off guard by this.

"Oh, uh, I'm Lily, V3 2.359." The blonde introduced herself, "The Vocaloid next to me is-. "

"Gumi Megpoid, V4 Natural Sweet 5.6993!" The green haired girl cut off Lily "Nice to-! "

"Don't interrupt people while they talk!" Lily pulled on Gumi's ear, silencing the girl.

"I'm Meiko, V3 4-2." The brunette approached Rin, shaking her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Rin, is it?"

"Y-yeah." Rin nodded.

"I'm UNI .03," The girl with the ponytail replied with a smile, "And next to me is Ruby and Xin Hua."

"Merli." The girl with gradient hair waved, remaining a bit distant towards Rin.

"F-Flower." The silver haired Vocaloid waved awkwardly next, "It's nice to meet you Rin."

"How do you know my name?" Rin asked them. She didn't MIND that they knew, but it was weird. Maybe this was just a small community where news travelled fast?

"The maids said so." Xin Hua smiled at her, "They mentioned it last night, about a newcomer named Rin, and that you lived in the empty room."

"I came here last night." Rin quietly told them, "I think Luka brought me inside." Rin then recalled that strange warning Len had given her in the middle of her amazing meal, "Oh, and then that weird kid warned me."

"Weird kid?" Merli raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What did they look like?"

"His name was Len." Rin huffed, "He was climbing up on the ceiling like a weirdo."

"What? You saw Len?" Gumi excitedly asked her, "Lucky!"

"Is he kept away because of how weird he is?" Rin asked. She was hoping that was the case.

"No, not at all." Meiko explained to her, shaking her head, "We are normally not permitted to meet with the male side of the house."

"Except at dinner, or allowed times." Ruby added, "So, you had to be pretty lucky to see him, hell, even talk to the guy!"

"We can't talk to the boys?" Rin almost laughed as she said that. That sounded like a silly rule.

"There's theories, but," Lily shook her head, not wanting to continue further down this path, "We'll be having breakfast in a few minutes in the dining hall. Gumi can escort you down when you're ready." Lily ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door. Rin had thought she too would leave, but instead, Lily approached her, hands on Rin's shoulders.

"L-Lily?" Rin squeaked out. Lily's hands were shaking, yet her face was stern, worrisome.

"Rin, we will protect you as much as possible. I know that must be confusing," Lily apologized, her voice in a whisper, "But, please, you'll understand. I'm so sorry…I'm sorry if we can't once, but we'll do your damnedest to keep you safe, much like the others are…" Lily let go of her shoulders, taking a deep breath. Lily's composure returned with a smile, "I'll see you at breakfast, Rin."

A few pages longer than the original Chapter 1, and 1,000 more words. I still have the original on me (and backed up), so I'm just retyping from it. The biggest difference is honestly characters. Miki was replaced by Flower (V4 specifically), SEEU by UNI (because UNI is better), Sonika by Ruby, and Ring by Xin Hua. On the guy's side we have Mikuo replaced by Arsloid and Rinto replaced by Fukase for more originality. And there's more guy vocals now then in 2013. Akikoloid the Maid is now Macne Nana and Galaco is Akari Kizuna (originally it was Stardust, but she's sort of cancelled or something, so). I also replaced Matcha with Una Otomatchi. It's really weird seeing writing from so long ago. I cringe a bit… My biggest thing is grammar and having more detail, but sounding good. Plus there are bits that may not make sense and I want to elaborate clarity there, or change things so it's up to date. I'm sorry this is long… And for my many hiatuses… I'm in college and close to graduation, so it's been crazy. - KingdomMitsumi


	2. Dream Eater's Mark, Silence of Delayed

**Chapter 2: Dream Eater's Mark; Silence of the Delayed**

Rin got ready in her room, a fresh set of clothes in the dresser for her. She was thinking about her new housemates, the ones who had ever so kindly invaded her room. The cake had been taken, so perhaps they would eat that later... _They all looked so nice…I'm almost jealous. Meiko was so tall, and, well, developed. So was Lily! She wore high heels… I've always wanted high heels. Then there was Uni, who was tall and pretty. Oh! And Ruby! Her hair was so curly. I wish my hair was like that. And Gumi, well, she looked friendly. Flower had nice clothes. I wonder if Flower's new? Oh, oh, and Merli! She's so pretty, and also intimidating, but pretty! Xin Hua sewed her own clothes I bet._ Rin sighed, feeling like the odd duck out. Rin put on a plain white shirt with dark shorts, feeling out of place and ordinary. She made sure her barrettes and bow were in perfect position before exiting the room.

"You ready?" Gumi had been waiting for her with a smile. Rin nodded and Gumi led her down the hall.

Rin was immediately greeted with a breakfast buffet in the dining hall. Eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast… Rin was almost drooling, but tried to remain under control. Rin stacked her plate, trying to be mindful of others but still tempted by delicious food, and sat down with the girls. As she started to eat, the boys came into the room.  
The oldest two were in front. One had dark blue hair and wore a blue scarf around his neck. He was talking to the one with dark pink hair wearing a beanie. The pink haired man was mildly annoyed by tolerating something. Next was a boy with brown messy hair, talking about something Rin couldn't make out over eating. He was talking to a somewhat tall boy with red hair. He had several bandages littered on his skin, as if he was injured. Behind those two was a short boy with silver hair, a sour mood spelled out on his face. Next to him was a short kid with blond hair, and a navy coat. Len didn't seem to be there, though Rin didn't really care.

"And Dream Eater is where?" Ruby asked the red haired boy. He was in the midst of eating toast.

"He, Colorcast, and Delayed are, uh," The boy, named Arsloid, turned to Kaito, the blue haired one, and Yuma, the one with a beanie. He seemed nervous to continue that sentence.

"…The room." Kaito said in the middle of a harsh cough. Rin seemed confused, but the atmosphere had immensely thickened with those words.

"And how?" Gumi asked with a raised voice. She was quickly shushed by Lily.

"Mayu," The boy with the navy coat, Oliver, quietly chimed, "Stole it from her I heard."

"They best be careful." The pink haired boy, VY2, sipped his coffee. The annoyed look he had since walking in was still just as fresh, "They'll need it."

"Is it, um, off limits?" Rin finally spoke up. The boys suddenly noticed Rin, having not paying her a tiny shred of attention before walking in. They're thoughts had been focused on their fellow mates breaking rules, and not the new person.

"Who's she?" Kaito poured some ice cream flavored creamer into his own cup of coffee as he asked.

"First off, lay off the creamer," Meiko said between bites of her eggs, "Secondly, this is Rin. Tokyo Teddy Bear, I believe."

"…OHHH." Kaito recognized the odd code name. Wasn't that the name Len called her earlier?

"We have code names," Lily whispered to Rin, "We'll explain later…Just eat for now, okay?"

Meanwhile, the three boys who had skipped out on breakfast were snooping down the stairs. Their goal was to reach the basement, where the Scrap Room supposedly was at. Len touched the floor first and approached the door greeting them. A sign reading "ONLY ALLOWED PERSONNEL" was ignored, and he unlocked it with the stolen key. Len motioned Fukase and Lui to the door. Len slipped in first, followed by Fukase and Lui. The room felt more like a library of death. There were a few shelves with catalogued with discs, and different parts littered about the room. Len stepped around the parts quickly to reach a shelf and rummaged through it.

"Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagami-Got it!" Len plucked out a disc and put it in an old computer nearby. Lui and Fukase moved over, watching Len work.

"What did you pull?" Fukase asked him. Len had loaded the disc into the computer, and began configuring it, "What voicebank?"

"Act 2." Len mumbled, "The Act 1 was too scratched."

Fukase and Lui watched Len tune the voicebank, messing with pitch, breath, and other parameters here and there. It was pretty impressive to see Len at work, but then again, anyone who was familiar enough with themselves could do something like that. It took a long twenty minutes for Len to finish. He grabbed a blank disc and loaded that one, taking the other out. After some fancy computer tricks, Len ejected the disc, handing it to the confused Lui.

"…?" Lui took the disc, but stared at it in confusion. Fukase took back the disc with a sigh.

"I'll do it myself," Fukase muttered under his breath. He pushed Len out of the chair with a hard shove and sat Lui down in the chair, "Jeez,"

Len yelped as he rolled on the ground into something. He glanced at it, then silently grimaced at the dead parts. And, oh, yes, the hollowed out body. Len scooted to the wall, standing up like a weed. Fukase helped Lui remove his shirt, then pressed on an area between the silent boy's shoulder blades. A disc tray popped out from the middle of his spinal column. Fukase gently placed the disc in then slid the tray back into place. Lui glanced around, not knowing if to speak yet, or if he could.

"5 minutes before you should process it," Fukase told Lui. Lui nodded as Fukase noticed Len, "What's with you? Did I shove you into something?"

"You shoved me onto Neru's corpse you bastard." Len hissed, obviously both pissed and freaked out all at once, "She's hollowed out!"

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know she was here," Fukase apologized hastily, "But we should be done in a second so don't worry."

"So, Len," Lui signed, "How familiar are you with the new girl?"

"Yeah, I have," Len smirked, "She's pretty cute I have to say. She has a sharp tongue though," Lui had a smug smirk on his face as Len spoke. Meanwhile, Fukase focused on a nearby filing cabinet.

"So, she's cute, huh?" Lui signed, the smug smirk brimming, "What kind of cute?" Len blushed a bit, though turned away from Lui.

"None of your business," Len muttered out before asking, "So, is it done yet?"

"…No." Lui signed, paused, "Two more minutes." He paused once more and seemed annoyed, "Don't change the subject!"

"He thinks all the girls are cute though," Fukase spoke up as he stuffed some discs into his pockets, "I mean, except Meiko because she's like our mom." Fukase turned around to face the two, "Remember when he flirted with Gumi? Then when he flirted with Ruby in front of her? And Gumi kicked him in-" Lui make an X with his arms then loudly tapped his foot to get Rinto's attention.

"No, no! This is different!" Lui insisted as he signed, "I can tell!" Len looked up and noticed Fukase had turned his back again on Lui.

"Hey, how can you tell what he's saying?" Len asked, "And what the hell are you doing?"

"One, I can see him signing out of the corner of my one good eye," Fukase said first, "Two, I'm taking some things we could use for later."

"What could we do with random voicebanks?" Len skeptically asked. Fukase didn't answer.

"Lui, you done?" Len turned back to Lui. Lui nodded, "Ok! So speak! Speak the King's Whatever Language!"

"…H-hi? Was all Lui could think of saying. The voice was soft like a young teen, though with a hint of feminine influence. Both Len and Fukase smiled, relieved they could help their friend.

"Una, dear! Please et specimen 009 from the basement." The voice of home's lady rang out. The boys' blood began to run cold, the air stale.

"Yes momma!" The girl replied, and they could hear footsteps from the stairs.

"Dammit…!" The boys scrambled and cursed as they crammed under a desk, squishing each other as they hid in fear.

Una opened the door, seeming to have no issue with it being unlocked. The girl's head moved side to side as she looked around the room for a second before she began to move. They could hear her footsteps, and see the glimpses of her shoes from where they hid. She appeared to know what specimen she need to find.

"There it is!" Una picked up something and grunted, "Dead things are so heavy, no wonder they're called deadweight." She strained a bit, and there was the noise of something being moved, "Coming back momma!" She left the room, indicated by her fading footsteps and the door being closed.

The boys crawled out from where they hid, stretching and breathing out sighs of relief.

"Too close, too close," Lui shuddered. There was no need to fear Una. Una was a nice girl, yet loyal to her parents. If she had caught the three, Una would've reported them without hesitation.

"Let's go. Yuma best have saved us food," Fukase growled with annoyance as his stomach growled in unison. The three boys quietly slipped out of the room.

Upstairs, Gumi was leading Rin back to her room. Rin wanted to look around more the house, but Gumi was rather insistent.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Gumi shut the door behind her. Rin sighed. Gumi was too nice to say no too.

"I wonder what's in the closet," Rin muttered as she walked over. Gumi sat on the floor, adjusting her shorts while on the ground.

Rin opened the doors of the closet and was met with a barrage of different outfits. There were dresses, shirts, shorts, pants, even skirts color coded inside on hangers. There was an outfit for almost every occasion as far as Rin could tell. She was a bit in awe from it. Len's warning came back to mind as she stared at the outfits however.

"Hey Gumi," Rin sat beside her on the ground, "…Len warned me to leave. Why would he do that?"

"Len didn't want you to end up like the rest of us," Gumi said rather solemnly. Her eyes went to the carpet, staring sadly at it with a small smile, "You'll understand. Even though you shouldn't have to…"

"But WHAT am I supposed to understand," Rin sighed. She felt as if the answer was impossible. Gumi seemed to have noticed as she glanced up at her.

"I guess I can show you," Gumi gave in reluctantly and got to her feet, dusting off her shorts. She went over to the door and cracked it open, "Dark Fairy?"

"Yes?" Gumi pulled Merli into the room. She held a necklace in her hand. The necklace had a silver chain with a blue crystal dangling.

"She wants to see," Gumi whispered to Merli. Merli nodded and walked up to Rin, putting the necklace around her.

"Th-thank-you, Merli." Rin thanked her. She wasn't the fondest of jewelry, but, this was a beautiful necklace, and the most expensive thing she now owned. Minus her voice.

"Let's be quick," Merli said, already going towards the door, "Let's go, Rin,"

The three girls came down the staircase and approached a hidden door by the middle staircase. It appeared to lead to a basement from what Rin could tell.

"This here, goes to the basement," Gumi whispered to Rin. The three quietly went down the stairs and came across a crossroads of 3 doors, "The one on the left is the voicebank room," As Gumi spoke, Merli tried to open it, but no dice.

"Dammit Len." Merli cursed. Gumi rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the middle room is what we'll show you. The right is a storage and cleaning room," Gumi explained. Rin guessed that the storage and cleaning room wasn't a big deal, unlike the middle room.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Rin asked, "Or haze me? It's fine if you are," This felt more like a high school prank than a reality check to her.

 _I bet they do this to all the newbies. It's like freshman hazing. The old kids make sure the new kids are in line and know their place. If it's actually something serious, I'd rather it be hazing than something illegal. They are making a big deal out of it though…_

"No, not at all." Merli was the first to reply, "We just want to show you the truth." Gumi looked up at Merli, looking concerned, but then bowed her head.

"Oh, before we open the door, cover your mouth and nose." Gumi said as she pulled up her shirt. Her midriff was exposed now.

"Why?" Rin hesitantly asked.

"Trust us." Merli grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and held it up to her nose and mouth. Her shirt was more tight fitting than Rin or Gumi's tops.

"Seriously, why?" Rin asked again.

"The smell might make you pass out. It happened to Uni." Gumi winced a bit, "It's pretty rank."

On that note, Rin pulled up her own shirt to cover her nose and mouth. The edge of her bra was exposed, but she was with Gumi and Merli, so it didn't matter much. Gumi opened the door first, and walked in, beckoning Rin to follow behind. Merli went behind Rin, keeping the door half closed. As Rin stepped into the mysterious room, she could see a strange blue mist wafting in the air. She figured that was the origin of the smell that she couldn't make out.

"I don't see anything terrifying." Rin whispered. She could hear Gumi sigh under her shirt.

"Over here," Gumi motioned her over to a window. Rin was confused about why a window would be in a basement, but went over hesitantly.

"Merli?" Rin noticed she didn't follow. Merli stood at the door, seeming nervous.

"…I've seen it. And I don't want to see it again." Merli whispered. Rin was a bit unnerved by how Merli spoke. She sounded horrified by whatever it was.

Despite Merli's obvious fear, Rin looked through the window with Gumi. Gumi whispered to Rin to wipe off condensation from the window with her sleeve, and the blonde obliged. The two could make out the figures of two people talking and their voices faintly.

"Did Una bring it?" A man with a deep, powerful voice asked first.

"Yes, she did. I'm working on her." The woman had a lovely voice, but her tone changed from being kind to harsh, "So?! Who's next? I want a son, dammit! Give me a son."

"Calm yourself Prima, my darling," The man calmed down the woman, Prima. _Are they married? They sound married._ "We have many options, like, oh the mute one."

"No. He can perish. Remember the last girl, Stardust? The unworthy aren't worth my time," Rin could feel chills down her spine at those words.

"The boy Mayu loves?" The man suggested. The woman snorted at the suggestion.

"Never," She seemed to be against that one, "He's a nuisance!"

"Fine, fine." The man grumbled for a bit before saying, "Oh, how about the boy? The one who looks like an idol? How about him, my love?"

"Oh! Perfect! My love, you're right!" Rin could see the woman throw her arms around the man. Gumi gasped in horror.

"Not Arsloid…" Gumi's voice faltered as tears welled up. Rin glanced over at her in confusion and fear, knowing that something was wrong.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Rin whispered. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now dammit! What the hell kind of place was this?

"Rin," Merli was the one to speak now, "Like you, we all had less than desirable lives and ran away. Some of us were sold. Either way, they found us, they tutored us, cleaned us up, and treated us kindly. Until," Merli's eyes began to water up as she spoke in a soft voice, "Until you're not longer of use. You become a slave, a child…or." Merli took a deep breath, blinking away tears, "Uninstalled. Wiped." The words reverberated in Rin's head. She fell to the floor in shock.

 _This is what I ran into. I ran away from my friends, my school, even my master. And master's master, Mr. Cat. I wanted to belong. I wanted to be liked. I wanted to be like Miku Hatsune. But no. I couldn't have that type of life. I'm here. I'm in hell. I'm dead. I'm as good as dead here._

As usual, a bit longer than the original Chapter 2, but only by 500 words and me breaking up sentences to have everything flow better. This, actually took me a bit to type. Oops. I got busy with last few semesters. As things wind down, I hope to write more than just updates. - KingdomMitsumi


	3. Save Decoder, Team-Up of TokyoDreamEat

**Chapter 3: To Save the Decoder, The Team-Up of Dream Eater & Tokyo Teddy Bear**

The three girls quickly made their way back upstairs, leaving no trace of having been in the basement. As they came into their hallway, Macne Nana exited a room and noticed them. Gumi was crying hysterically and couldn't walk, so Merli and Rin had to use their combined strength to help.

"M-Miss Gumi! What's wrong?" Nana worriedly approached her. She had never seen Gumi so emotionally distraught before. Gumi didn't answer, only sobbed.

"Oh, she's-she's having an allergic reaction, the dust," Merli lied, and rushed the girl into Meiko's room. Rin caught a glance of Macne Nana now dusting the hallway furiously before slipping in next.

Meiko had been painting her toe nails a bright crimson when the girls barged in. Meiko gave up her intense focus on her nails to comfort Gumi. She took her from Rin and Merli and sat her on the bed. Her focus now was what had caused Gumi's tears.

"What happened?" Meiko turned to Merli first. There was no point in asking Gumi.

"We-we showed Rin the truth," Merli hesitantly asked, fearing a scolding, "Soprano wants a son, Meiko. Frankenstein suggested Poppy, and she was overjoyed," Meiko's eyes widened in horror. She could always lightly scold Merli and Gumi later. This took precedence.

"We ned to tell Kaito, now." Meiko quickly said, "Someone needs to go and-"

"I-I can go." Rin volunteered. Meiko was about to decline, but time was of the essence.

"Be careful, Rin." Meiko sternly said.

Rin slipped out of the room, then darted for the boys' staircase. Macne Nana's dusting had taken her to the dining room, so the coast was clear. Rin realized as she came down their hallway that she had no clue where Kaito's room was. She approached a room labelled 13 and opened it up immediately. It was Len's room, apparently. "Oh, wrong room," Len's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?!" Len yanked her into his room, closing the door, "Are you insane?"

"No," Rin lightly shoved his hands off of her, "I'm looking for Kaito! It's an emergency!" She heard footsteps from the hallway, as did Len who put his hand on her mouth.

There was knocking on a door nearby.

"Mr. Arsloid, it's me, Luo." Rin assumed it was another maid. Len leaned in, his mouth next to her ear.

"Don't speak until she leaves." Rin simply nodded.

There were two minutes of silence before they heard foosteps which faded out. Len uncovered Rin's mouth only once he felt it was safe.

"Now, what's the emergency?" Len asked, crossing his arms.

"These people are going to do something horrible to Arsloid!" Rin shouted, "Make him their son? Or something? I don't know, Gumi and Merli took me to the basement and-" Len deeply exhaled, then took Rin's wrist, "What are you doing?"

"We're saving Arsloid, that's what." Len retorted.

"What about Kaito?" Rin demanded, "Meiko sent me to-"

"It'll be too late." Len cut her off, "If we don't go now, it'll be too late."

With Len's stern words, the two blondes slipped out of the room and made their way to the middle staircase. Len was overly familiar with the house's layout, and knew where Arsloid was being taken. He took the lead, holding onto Rin's wrist tightly. He wouldn't ever let go, not for anything. The two went up the staircase, then to the right and down a long hallway before reaching a door at the dead end.

"Don't open it." Len whispered to Rin. She nodded. _Where is he taking me?_

Len let go only now and waved towards a corner, where she waited. Len began to fiddle around with a vent, then took off the cover. It was a well sized vent from what Rin could make out. Len eyeballed the width, glancing back at Rin a few times before saying, "Ladies first," with a gesture. _You've got to be joking._ Rin had no choice but to trust him, so, she crawled into the vent.

It was a steep uphill climb, difficult to crawl in, but Rin made her way. Len was right behind her, more used to climbing into vents from what it seemed. They crawled for what felt like minutes to Rin.

"Go straight, until we get to a fork. The left," Len instructed in a whisper.

It was a full minute or two before they reached the fork, then turned left. The two were met with a new vent. Len crawled up towards the entrance, bumping into Rin as he peered through the slits.

"Ughhh," Rin grunted softly. She didn't appreciate being squished in the air vent.

"Shh, I see Arsloid." Len shushed her, "We have time!" Len shoved Rin back and kicked open the vent. He jumped out first, followed by Rin who carefully fell to the ground.

Arsloid was tied to a chair, cloth around his mouth. He was hooked up to some type of machine which seemed to be tuning him, or that's what Rin could make out at least. Len turned the machine off and removed the cord's plug from Arsloid. Rin untied him quickly and undid the gag. Arsloid was dazed, but awake at the very least.

"ugh," Arsloid groaned, "Len…?"

"Yeah, it's me buddy," Len helped Arsloid to his feet quickly, "We gotta run, alright? We'll get you outta here, no problem,"

"I-I can't stand…" Arsloid was unsteady on his feet. Rin wondered if he was given drugs through the machine, or by someone in the house.

Before Len could say anything, footsteps were heard. Len got Arsloid back into the vent, then himself with the vent cover before realizing he forgot Rin. He looked down, "Ri-!" He saw her sewing herself up into a teddy bear resting in the corner. Len mentally cursed before covering the vent once more. _That was close… I'm so glad I know how to sew, but this is a pretty stupid place to hide. It's stuffy in this stupid bear!_

The door opened. Heels clacked against the floor.

"Dammit, he's gone!" Prima yelled, "…Ugh, another day I suppose."

"Luo Tianyi!" The man from earlier called out for a maid. A third set of footsteps came into the room.

"You called, master?" The girl, Luo, had a Chinese accent, "What is it that you request?"

"Take the bear to Mayu's room," The man ordered her, "That's all." The man and Prima left the room, given that the clacking heels faded. Rin heard Luo's footsteps approached her, and then was lifted with the bear. _Oh no._

"Heavy..!" Luo mumbled out a few words in her native language that Rin couldn't make out. Rin stayed incredibly still, afraid that she would give herself away.

Rin and the bear were carried for several minutes before being plopped to the ground. It was a hard landing, and Rin stifled her grunt. She had no clue where she was at.

"Mistress Mayu, you parents bought you a present," Luo's voice said. Rin heard someone approach the bear, probably whoever Mayu was.

"Oh! Perfect! Thank-you Luo!" The sweet voice giggled. Luo left the room, leaving Rin silently trembling inside the bear with the stranger.

Len sat alone on the boys' staircase, beating himself up for forgetting Rin. He had to admit that hiding in the bear was a gutsy move, yet the risk of being caught was too high. Gumi sat down beside him, having noticed him from the girls' side.

"Thank-you, Len." Gumi whispered. Len looked over at the girl and smiled.

"Poppy is our friend," Len winked, "And, maybe more to you?" Gumi blushed, but shook her head.

"Where's Rin though?" Gumi's question made his metal heart sink back down.

"…She had to hide in a teddy bear." Len groaned, "God I hope Y.P won't hurt her," Gumi could sense his guilt and worry emanating from him. She silently comforted him, "You know," Len spoke up, "Arsloid is in his room if ya'know," Len was trying to make it known he wanted to be alone, "He requested you." He hoped a lie like that would trick Gumi.

"Did he?" Gumi's face became red. Len nodded. She squealed and left his company. Len got to his feet, steeling himself. He had to get Rin away from the Yandere Psycho, no matter what.

Rin was at the verge of tears. The girl was hugging the bear, and almost Rin. She had been incredibly still for what felt like ages – though was actually probably a solid 4 minutes. Suddenly, Mayu grabbed the front of the bear's belly and ripped the seams, exposing Rin. Rin trembled.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled wide, "I'm Mayu!"

"R-R-Rin…" Rin stammered, "I-I-I…"

"Oh, don't worry," Mayu's smile widened, "I won't tell my parents you're here! As long as you behave of course!" Rin didn't know what that meant, but nodded. _As long as I don't end up like Arsloid, I don't care._

Mayu grabbed Rin, and led the girl to her bed, having Rin lied down. Rin couldn't deny that she loved how soft and fluffy the bed was. It was covered in fluffy pillows and quilts. It was a magical experience for her. Mayu brought over a cup of tea and offered it to her. Rin grabbed the cup to be polite, and drank it. It had an odd taste.

"Um, what kind of tea is it?" Rin asked, trying to make small talk.

"Chamomile with lavender and basil." Mayu innocently smiled at her, "Do you like it?" Rin nodded, even though it was a lie.

Rin finished it with another gulp before returning it to Mayu, who placed it on a nearby dresser. Mayu laid beside Rin, still smiling. Rin felt as if they would break into girl talk or something, but doubt that it would happen. Well, maybe. Mayu grabbed a stuffed pink bunny from the front of the bed and held it out for Rin.

"Hold Usano Mimi! He wants a hug!" Mayu's voice rang out. Rin thought she was too old to do so, but did it anyways.

 _I guess I…Woah. …Woah. What's going on?_ The room began to spin, and colors became vividly saturated. Rin let out a soft moan as she tried to keep herself awake. What the hell did that girl give her? Was it even tea?

"Are you dizzy, Rin?" Mayu sweetly asked. Rin tried to speak, but couldn't form words. She could only move her head.

The room kept spinning, and spinning, round, and around, around. The colors popped and sparkled in her vision, flashing brightly constantly. _Did she give me marijuana? Or LSD?_ Rin wondered if she was going to puke up breakfast, but decided that she wasn't dizzy enough to do so.

"Mayu will take care of you, okay? Rin?" Mayu pulled Rin close to her, giggling softly. Rin managed to see something gleam in Mayu's hand. Fear set in.

Len slipped up the middle staircase once more today on a new mission. He was in the zone, ready to go, and almost screamed when he felt something poke his back. Len turned around: Lui. Len glared at the boy then flicked his forehead, "Don't scare me!" Len hissed, "What are you doing!"

"Helping you." Lui whispered, "You can't save Rin alone," He seemed determined, but he was annoying Len, and not just because Lui had spooked him.

"Who says that?" Len asked, "I could totally do it!"

"Kaito." Lui raised an eyebrow, "And Yuma." Len began to wonder if his stream of blackmail as enough to get Kaito off his back. However, Rin was more of a priority than watching Meiko kick Kaito's ass.

"Just-just come on!" Len took hold of Lui's arm and dragged him up the stairs, "Why did you come?"

"Yuma and Kaito said no, Fukase asked that I bring a shovel to bury you in your grave, Arsloid is dealing with Gumi, Oliver's feeding the birds, Piko said Hell no, and Kyo's not interested in your love life." Lui listed off each one in a whisper. Len rolled his eyes.

Love? Love? Len didn't love Rin. First off, he had just met her last night, albeit in a stalker-ish type of way, but still. That wasn't enough time to actually love a person! Secondly, true love at first sight was a childhood myth. Only girls like Gumi, Uni, or even Xin Hua believed in such a miracle! Well, and Lui, probably. And the last reason, Len could never love another of his kind. His last love ended with a sour, dead taste. He couldn't risk a repeat. Having platonic relationships were just fine in Len's opinion.

The boys were silent as they approached a black door with a pink Lolita sign. The mere sight gave him chills. Len pressed his ear up against the door, wanting to hear inside the room. Lui joined him.

"Oh, Rin, do you like yellow…?" Mayu's voice was heard first. Len wondered what he had began eavesdropping in on.

"Y-yea…b-but…the…the room's…" Rin's voice was dazed, or high. Maybe on drugs.

"And lace! Oh the lace! Explains your top! Teehehehe…" Mayu's giggle sent chills down the boys' spines. They heard Rin weakly struggle verbally.

Len sharply exhaled and silently opened the door enough to slip in. Lui followed in suit, but closed the door behind him just as softly. The two hid amongst the many stuffed animals, trying to see what was happening. They were met with a terrifying sight: Mayu holding Rin's top, exposing the girl's yellow bra, her small, covered breasts. _What kind of sick torture is this? …Why do I sort of want to see more, but not in this setting?_ Len blamed his hormones _, and then focused on how to get Rin out._

"…Mmf…Stop…L-le…" Before Rin could finish, Mayu poured another teacup filled with hopefully cold liquid onto the girl's face. Rin's eyes were wide open yet glossed over.

 _Hallucinogen? Wait. Who's name was she saying? Wait. Mayu's pissed. SHIT._

"BITCH!" Mayu smacked Rin across her face, knocking the girl off the bed. Mayu jumped off the bed and ripped Usano Mimi from Rin's hands then smacked her with the toy, "Len! Is MINE! All of them are mine! Mine! MINE! Do you UNDERSTAND?!" Mayu kept smacking the girl with her toy, bruises forming on Rin's skin. Rin made muffled noises, but made no effort to block Mayu's attacks, "I know," Mayu set Usano Mimi onto her bed gently and walked over to her dresser. In her hand was now a knife. Rin looked up at Mayu, though couldn't see what Mayu held, "Now, SHUT UP!"

Mayu dashed towards Rin with a cry, ready to slash the girl until she was tackled by Lui to the ground. Lui's nails dug into Mayu's cheek as he covered her mouth. Mayu tried to scream out as she cut up Lui's arms. Len came over and pried the knife out of Mayu's hands, tossing it behind him. He spotted a crowbar under her bed and grabbed it, whacking it over Mayu's head. One hit was enough.

"What NORMAL person would keep this in their room?" Len put the crowbar under her bed again. What had Soprano and Frankenstein done to this Vocaloid? No matter, "Rin!" Len ran over to the girl and tried to sit her up. Rin was too dazed to sit, "Dammit,"

"How is she?" Lui was laying Mayu back down in her bed.

"Let's, let's just go." Len picked up Rin, not wanting to spend more time here than needed, "We have Rin, so, everything will be fine."

Rin awoke to a sore, aching start. She groggily sat up in bed, trying to remember what had happened yesterday after saving Arsloid and meeting with Len. Rin glanced at her arms, noticing light bruises dotting them. _What the hell? What happened yesterday? I must've blacked out, but… I was with that Mayu girl… And…then? Ugh,_ Rin's door opened up. Uni came in with a tray of breakfast.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" Uni set the tray on Rin's lap, "Len said you took quite the beating yesterday. Are you sore?"

"Beating?" Rin repeated. Uni realized Rin couldn't remember yesterday, "I'm sore, but, what happened?"

"Oh, well, Mayu was very upset. She beat you with her rabbit plush," Uni explained to the girl, "But, luckily Len saved you. Either way, you should eat and take it easy today, okay? Meiko or Lily will be by later I bet. See ya!" Uni left Rin alone to her thoughts and food.

 _Len saved me?_

There's an extra 800 words here at least. Unlike last time where Gumi had a girl meets boy crush with Mikuo, she has a celebrity crush on Arsloid. On another note, I wonder how I'll make Mayu more of a terrible person this time. S/O to Uni for being adorable though. – KingdomMitsumi


	4. Dark Fairy's Wings Clipped, True Love!

**Chapter 4: The Dark Fairy's Wings Are Clipped!? True Love Exists – Maybe**

Rin ate her breakfast in silence, still trying to comprehend what Uni had said. For starters, how did Len save Rin from Mayu? Secondly, why? She couldn't imagine him being that nice of a person, though, he seemed to have a 'save our allies' mentality. Rin decided to shove that thought to the corner of her mind for now and to focus on the more pressing matter of escaping hell.

"Could I-? No, no, no that's stupid," Rin set the tray onto the ground and rolled around in bed. It was hard to focus thanks to the dull ache of her bruises. Today would be a rather long day. She could feel it.

Downstairs at breakfast, half of the table was worried for Merli. She sat in silence, emitting a terrifying aura. Lui was the most worried of everyone. He was smitten with the girl. Sure, they had never really talked thanks to the rules of the House and his only recent ability to speak without his hands, but, that meant nothing in the day and age of technology! Fukase caught on first.

"Say something to her," Fukase whispered, "Look at Arsloid," Lui glanced over at him.

"Um, I'm fine. Really." Arsloid reassured Gumi once again. Gumi was cutting up his food for him.

"Oh Gumi," Lily sighed, shaking her head, "Seriously, let him do it."

"Don't lie to me!" Gumi wasn't having any of it and was ignoring Lily and Merli. Arsloid let out a nervous laugh, appreciating Gumi's way of showing kindess. Lui felt a tad annoyed.

"Secure the moment!" Oliver gave a thumbs up, and Piko a nod of encouragement. Len did the same.

"Don't be like Oliver. Or Piko." Len said with a smile. Oliver looked offended, while Piko glared.

"Don't end up like Len." Oliver whispered. Len glared at him as Piko snickered.

"Don't be like the idiots." Fukase's advice was golden. Lui took his words with wisdom.

"Merli," Lui spoke up to her, "A-are you okay? You looked annoyed." Merli looked up from her oatmeal that she'd been stabbing for the past minute.

"Oh, I'm fine, Lui." Merli replied in her usual confident voice, "Don't you worry." She excused herself from the table. Lui looked on with worry as she left the room.

"You did well, Lui." Yuma smiled, giving the boy hope.

"Now, speaking of love," Uni and Xin Hua looked over at Len with smug smirks. Len slowly stared right up at them, realizing he was in a danger zone.

"Lui, take Xin Hua. Kaito, I know you got Uni." Len begged. Lui turned away from Len, while Kaito began to whistle loudly. Len groaned, and faced the girls, "What is it you gossip hounds?"

"We heard you valiantly carried Rin to her room yesterday!" Xin Hua giggled. Well, she wasn't wrong, but, they didn't need to know that. Only Lily and Meiko had seen him do that.

"It's a rumor. Who said?" Len asked, playing innocent.

"Lui," Uni replied, adding, "Lui said you bear tackled Mayu, and left with Rin bridal style! Did you kiss her too? Maybe showed her off?" Len gave Lui a rather cold look. He felt betrayed. Lui finished his toast then excused himself. Len didn't stop him. He had blackmail on Lui.

"I didn't kiss her." Len leaned back in his chair, his face clearly annoyed, "How's Tokyo doing this morning?"

"Oh, I brought her breakfast," Uni spoke up, "She seems okay, but Rin's sore," Len nodded, though had expected Rin to be sore. Before he could ask something, Luka came into the room.

"Are we all finished with breakfast?" Luka asked. Everyone nodded, so Luka began to collect their plates and headed into the kitchen. Len began to excuse himself as Luka came back, "Oh, Mr. Len, please give this to Miss Rin. Nana's cleaning master's room, Luo's cleaning our new sunroom, and Akari is cleaning the foyer. You have my explicit permission to do so."

It was rare to get permission to enter the other wing.

"Sure, Luka," Len grabbed the vial with a smile, "Will do."

 _Why? He's not interested in me. And, we don't talk. We barely talk. Plus he's kind of a stalker! He was up on the ceiling watching me like a freak! This is ridiculous! I should be thinking of a way out and not about someone who lives in chandeliers! This is stupid!_

Rin sat in her room alone, her mind drifting between Len and escape. Honestly, she didn't want to think about Len, but, she struggled with it. Rin assumed it was a side effect of that gross tea she had drank the other day. Rin groaned, ready to knock herself out.

"Hey, sleepy head…"

Great. Now she was hallucinating his voice! Rin grabbed her pillow, readying to hit herself with it when she was Len at the door. She couldn't help but breathe out a sigh in relief, and set the pillow back down. _Oh thank god I'm not going crazy._

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked herself. She wondered if she should thank him, "Aren't you restricted to your side?"

"Luka gave me permission to deliver medicine to you. For the pain." Len took out the vial. Rin scowled.

Rin despised several things: spiders, lies, grapes, and liquid medication. It was nasty, normally grape flavored, and simply plain gross! Rin stared down the vial which mocked her in silence. She could feel it mocking her. Len glanced at her, then the vial, then back at Rin, confused by her stares.

"Hell. No." Rin glared him down. Len sighed. Girls never made it easy for him.

"You have to," Len thought he could reason with the girl.

"I want a pill." Rin demanded, "I will NOT take liquid medication."

"Nope,"

"Please?"

"No." Len thought that would be the end of it, but Rin now had her mouth firmly closed. _Great. Well, I tried. Time to for her hate me more, but, hey. It's for her own good._

"Fine, fine," Len unscrewed the vial's top and drank a good third of it without swallowing.

Rin raised an eyebrow. Was it even safe for him to drink that? Then again, perhaps he was sore from the vent the other day, or from carrying Arsloid. The thought quickly changed as Len approached the bed. Len sat down beside her, looking deep into her eyes. Rin stared back in confusion. That was when Len made his move; That was when Len kissed her. Rin swallowed the medication shock, not having been kissed before by anyone. Len backed away, breathing in and out and left the room, and Rin with a flushed face.

Right a few doors from Rin, Merli sharpened a knife alone in her room. Today was the anniversary of when Soprano had taken it away from her. The day Soprano left Merli alone in the world. It was today that was Merli's day of revenge, perfect for the Dark Fairy.

Merli hid the knife within her sleeves, securing it with extra fabric, and left her room. She was headed for the master's bedroom as she walked up the middle staircase. No one had seen her leave, and no one would see her walk up the staircase. That was the goal. She turned to the right and approached the Master's bedroom. Soprano should be in there, that much she knew. Merli cracked open the door to spy on her target.

Prima, Code Named Soprano, was a tall young Vocaloid of 28 or so. Her raven hair was curled and short with a white flower. She wore an elegant A-line wine dress with matching heels. Her eyes with cold and grey, though one could make out a green tint underneath it all. Merli glared at the woman with wrath. This woman, and her husband, had taken her best friend. And now, she would pay.

"What brings an annoying insect as yourself to be in my presence?" Prima spotted the girl from the corner of her eye. Merli's eyes were rich with hatred.

"This is for what you've done to me Prima! For EVERYTHING!" Merli screamed, stepping into the room. She didn't dare to reveal the knife, her trump card, so soon. Prima scoffed at the girl.

"Do you speak of Yukari? Or maybe Akari? Yukari was trash, and Akari was useful," Prima let out a soft laugh as she stared into the girl's soul, "Or maybe, her?" Merli growled.

"You! You have no right to speak of my sister!" Merli screamed, "You deactivated her! My sister!" Angry tears streamed down Merli's face, "And now, now! I'll deactivate you!" Merli came towards Prima, taking out the knife at the last possible second. She cut the woman's face before being thrown to the ground.

"You bug!" Prima kicked Merli n the stomach, turning to the dresser for something, "You darek to attack me? After what we've done for you?!" Prima turned back to the girl, holding a steak knife and Taser, "You will pay!"

 _I'll do it. I'll do it, yes I will! I'm going to do it! Wait, no I can't. I can't do this. Well, maybe I could. Just maybe, I don't know…_ Lui sat at the top of the boys' staircase, debating if sneaking over to the girl's side was a good idea. He wanted to check in with Merli. He knew something was wrong, but, alas, he was a coward. He wasn't good enough for a voice bank from his own company, let alone good enough for a voice or profit. That alone stifled the boy's confidence. He was stuck in his ways, and also stuck because Akari was cleaning the girls' staircase in the foyer.

"AHHHHHH-GHHHH-MHHHHH-BZZT!-AHHH…!" A bloodcurdling scream rang out. It was frizzing out, desperately clinging to life. Lui and Akari turned towards the middle staircase, only to see Merli crawling on her hands and knees down. She was trembling and pale as Akari ran over to the girl. She gently helped the girl to the ground floor and held her there. Lui ran down to Merli's side as the others filtered out of their rooms and gathered.

"Miss Merli! Speak, please!" Akari entreated to the girl. Merli's body was convulsing a bit, though she was focused on Akari.

"It-it-it-ttt-tttzzz-zztt!" Her voice was glitching out and unstable. Akari turned the girl over, and saw non-fatal stab wounds littering the girl's back, "Ah-ah-zzztt!"

"Please," Meiko rushed down first, "Please take out her disc," The maid did as told. The disc was covered in deep gashes and cracks. The disc was trash.

"If we leave it in her," Kaito said as he came down the stairs, "It'll only corrupt the hard drie and kill her." Lui sprang up at those words, "But, if we remove it, she can live and be mute." Lui calmed down a bit at those words.

"Merli…" Lui held her hand, barely speaking above a whisper so his voice wouldn't crack. It was weird for him to be so conscious about it. Though, he seemed to be less worried once he saw Merli's smiling right at him.

"Wait," Fukase's hands went for his pockets and he pulled out a disc.

"What's that?" Lily asked him, walking down the staircase.

"Merli's back-up disc!" Fukase stated. Akari had a good idea on where Fukase had gotten it from, but currently, she was more worried about Merli.

"Please, put the disc inside, Mr. Fukase." Akari pleaded. Fukase put the disc inside of her tray, doing it the same way he had done with Lui the other day. Merli blinked a few times. Total silence.

"Th-th-thank-you. Fukase." Merli was able to speak with little issues once more. She then turned her head towards Lui, eyes sparkling, "Lui" They gazed into each other's eyes, a gaze most of the older Vocaloids recognized: Love.

"Hey, are we having a wedding for Merli and Lui now?" Gumi whispered to Uni and Xin Hua. Lily nudged Gumi softly in the ribs, mostly so she'd not blurt anything stupid out loud to ruin the moment.

Len looked on from the top of the staircase, feeling a bit jealous though he wouldn't admit it. He was happy for his best friend to finally have a boost of confidence in himself and to ask out the Vocaloid he liked. _Lui and Merli look so happy. …I must've been like that once too, a year ago. Maybe not exactly like that, but I wonder…_ Len sighed, staring at his best friend and probably soon-to-be his best friend's girlfriend. It almost felt like yesterday that _she_ came to the House.

It'd been a year ago – before Rin, Uni, or Arsloid had joined, though months after Miku had left successfully. Aoki had recently passed away, leaving Merli rather depressed and locked into her room. That girl had shown up out of the blue one day to the house and was taken in by the maids. It only took days for her to worm herself deep into Len's probably existing heart. Her name was Nemu, Nemu Yumemi. She had short black hair much like a raven and wore the most comfortable hoodie with sleeves way too long for her small hands. Nemu loved music, spending her time on social media and video sharing websites with the others. Len, who had distanced himself from music when he had first arrived, had somehow become curious with her and began sneaking out to hang out with Nemu. They would sit in her room for hours, watching videos and singing along, something Len hadn't done in what felt like years (though, it'd been only a year since he had joined the house at the time). Len slowly poured his heart out for her, albeit by accident at times. But, Nemu had done the same. She wanted to be popular, she wanted to find someone who could care about her. It was love, that much Len knew. But, fate is fickle, and Len hated himself for having not seen it coming. Over four months ago, one of the old maids had requested she come to see Frankenstein, and Nemu had never been seen again. Len had become restless, wanting answers, and set off to find her in the basement with Lui and Yuma. It was then that he had realized the truth: Deactivation. Len locked himself away for a month, finding himself in a deep depression, but, he had a resolve. It had taken a month of depression to find it, yes, but, he was a firm believer in it.

The resolve was simple: fate is evil. Love was a piece of hope that fate would always try to corrupt and destroy, no matter what. Len had believed it'd be impossible to even trust his feelings again when it came to romance. He didn't mind anything platonic, but nothing more. Lui had tried to convince him throughout the night, vigorously signing. So had Fukase, and even Oliver who had begged him until Len almost cried – not that he would admit to that either. But, Len didn't give in. Gazing down at Lui and Merli made him tempted to warn them, but he figured Lui wouldn't bother listening to him. That, and Len wanted to believe it would work out.

"Len?" Len snapped back from his thoughts to hear his name called: Rin.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Len regained his composure quickly, turning to face her.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow, "You looked out of it." Len wondered if it'd been that obvious to anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Len assured her, "What about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm fine…" Rin replied, though her body was still aching.

"Merli, can you stand?" Meiko asked the girl. Merli seemed unsure, her body still jittery, "Akari, would it be alright if Lui helped Merli to her room?"

"Yes, by all means," Akari nodded. The blushing Lui nodded and helped Merli to her feet. The two went up the stairs together, and slowly the others dispersed. Len and Rin were left on the staircase, alone.

"Well, I should go back to my room." Len casually said, "Don't want to get in trouble." He began to make his way down the staircase, but was stopped by Rin tugging at his sleeve, "What-?"

"W-wait, Len!" Len turned to her. Rin's face had a soft blush on it, and she seemed determined, "Th-thank you for saving me the other day!" Rin bowed and then quickly rushed to her room. Len stood in silence for a moment, realizing he was a tad flustered.

"By God, what is Tokyo doing to me."

The context from last time is that Rin referenced Master's master as a cat, because cats. So, thought I would add that back in. I also added more back story for Len, since everyone has a reason for being here, though I'm not going into the details for all of them. I may reference Len's reason a bit more later as well, so, yeah! - KingdomMitsumi


	5. Opera of Tokyo, Nostalgia's Promise

**Chapter 5: The Opera of Tokyo Teddy Bear, Nostalgia's New Promise**

Rin's first week at the Estate passed, which felt longer to Rin than it probably should've been. The internet was buzzing with the announcement of another Miku Hatsune concert, which would be livestreamed to Nico Nico Douga. Rin had asked Luo to pick up some snacks so she could watch it, to which Luo had agreed to do, probably so that Rin would be comfortable. Rin had learned from Gumi that the maids were permitted to leave at certain times of the day, and Rin had used the information to her advantage. While there was a Sun Room, it wasn't the same as being outside for the guests who were forced to stay indoors.

"Miss Rin," Luo entered Rin's bedroom with two bags in her hand, "I brought the items you requested."

"Thank-you Luo, I'd repay you but-" Rin began to say but Luo set the bags down with a smile.

"I live to serve you and the guests, and to ensure your safety as much as possible," Luo assured the girl, "Please do not worry about repaying us. Have a good livestream, Miss Rin." Luo curtsied and left the room.

"Huh, well, let's see what she got," Rin sifted through the two bags, seeing what all Luo had gotten. She was certain that Luo had gotten a few extra things since Rin had given her a small list, "Ooh, oranges. …Why do I like oranges so much?" Rin shrugged her thought off when she heard her door open.

"Rin" Flower and Ruby poked their heads in, seeming curious.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Rin attempted to hide her candy, not wanting to share that much. _I really don't want them to judge me for watching this concert either… I mean, it is Miku._

"We heard Miku Hatsune is having a concert livestreamed," Ruby spoke up first.

"Can we watch it with you?" Flower bluntly asked, "I can't get into my account and Ruby doesn't have a way to watch it." _That's right, we're all Vocaloids. We all aspire in some way to be like Miku in some way. It's not just me anymore._

"Sure!"

"Rocker, Paper, Scissors!" Len and Arsloid were playing rock paper scissors to pass the time. Arsloid was rather bored thanks to some app downloading on his phone, and had been hanging out with Len earlier.

"Where's Lui?" Arsloid glanced at his hand: rock against paper, "5 to 10" Arsloid was ahead even with Len's fifth win.

"With his girlfriend." Len responded, "Rocker, Paper, Scissors!" 5 to 11, Len frowned.

"Are they dating?" Arsloid asked in astonishment. He didn't think Lui was that confident.

"No, but, since Merli's incident, they've been conjoined to the hip." Len replied, "Even Luka let him slip out to sleep in Merli's room the last few nights. I think all the maids find it adorable."

"Well, Luka is a hopeless romantic." Arsloid mentioned, "Kaito mentioned she was like that before I came her too. Right?"

"Yeah, she was…" Len sighed. Even a brainwashing hadn't gotten rid of Luka's more human traits, "Rocker, Paper, Scissors!" 6 to 11.

"Oh look, you're catching up," Arsloid teased. Len glared at him.

"I'll beat you Decoder."

'Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai Juusu! Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta!'

Meanwhile in Rin's room, Rin, Ruby, Flower, and now Gumi were glued to the screen as they watched the Miku Hatsune concert. Ruby was upset this was the encore song, though it was already 9pm. The four girls had been snacking for the past 3 hours on the floor watching this. Gumi occasionally made some backhanded comments in jest – or at least Rin hoped they were. The concert ended soon after one last song played.

"Ahhh, it was so good…" Ruby whined, "I wish I could be in a concert with so many admiring fans!"

"Maybe someday," Flower got to their feet and stretched, "Ugh, my back hurts."

"I was in a concert once." Gumi reminisced, "It was amazing…" The three others leaned in, "Woah! Wh-what?"

"You were in a concert, Gumi?" Rin asked in awe. Gumi rarely mentioned her past, much like the others, and she had already caught their interest.

"Y-yeah, I was," Gumi nodded, "I used to be a marketing model, until they got a better one, of course," Gumi weakly laughed at that, "But I was in a concert for the Winter Festival, or something like that. It wasn't as big as THAT concert, but, it was fun!"

"So lucky," Ruby pouted, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Probably because it's none of your business," Gumi teased with a smile, "After all, I was booted a few weeks after. Still, it was fun! Well, I'm going to bed!" Gumi left with that, a sad smile on her face that beamed.

"No one really talks about their pasts, do they?" Rin muttered out loud.

"You can't blame anyone," Flower pointed out, "The past is terrible, well for some of us. My master passed away from illness and no one took me in. I've been here for almost two years now."

"I was abandoned," Ruby simply said. She got up and waved the two night before leaving.

"…I ran away." Rin mumbled, "It didn't work out, if you didn't notice."

"Well, being in here is sort of better than the streets," Flower yawned, "I heard Yuma had to do some terrible things to get money before he was here, same with Lily. Then again, this place is terrible too considering…well, night." Flower shook their head, not wanting to scare Rin, then left.

Rin rubbed her eyes, still not sleepy from the long night. There was only one thing to do now that she was alone in her bedroom.

The dining room was empty, save for Len and his glass of water. It was routine for him to normally get a glass of water regardless what was going on in the house. He couldn't remember why he had started this weird routine, but, at this point, there was no point in trying to get out of it. Once Len had finished his glass, he set it in the kitchen, and began the walk back to his room. As he stepped out into the foyer, something caught his attention.

'Kakuyuu~goro nisa! Tobikonde mitai to~! Omou~! Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei!'

Len heard the familiar song being sung faintly from the girl's side. He knew if he was caught up there, he would be in trouble, but, still, he went up the girls' staircase anyway. He made his way to Room 13, and put his ear up against the door to confirm his suspicions.

'…Tokei~ no~…Byoushin ya terebi no shikaisha ya'

It was no doubt Rin's singing. Well, that was obvious. It was Meltdown after all. Len decided to listen to the rest of it before barging in unannounced.

'…Kitto sonna~….Sekai ga~aaaaaaaahhhh…..ahhh…ahh…ahh…ahhh….ahhhhhhhh~!'

Rin had finished the song, and Len count faintly hear her saying thank-you and mimic a crowd. Len couldn't help but crack a smile at that. She was a weird one. Well, time to run her night.

Rin stood on top of her bed, waving her arms at the imaginary crowd. She was imaging herself there at the concert, singing to adoring fans. The thought of it-

"So you sing?" Len opened the door with a sly smile on his face. Rin yelped, not thinking he of all people would be here, and fell off the bed. Len cringed a bit as she hit the ground. _HE'S DEAD._

"W-what are you doing in my room?" Rin yelled at him, flustered by his presence.

"I heard you sing. So you sing?" Len repeated his question innocently. He closed the door behind him to not disturb the others, or catch the attention of a maid.

"Of course I sing, I'm a Vocaloid!" Rin hissed. She then realized what he said and her face reddened, "You heard me?!"

"Yeah, I have great hearing." Len casually said, leaning against the door, "So what's it called?" Len asked. Rin stood up, glaring him down in her pink nightgown, "…Nice Princess Peach cosplay. Needs a crown though."

"It's called Roshin Yukai, aka Meltdown! You should know that!" Rin hissed, "And it's a nightgown, not cosplay you idiot!"

"Yeah, I know," Len smiled for a moment. He then said, "Most people forget the older songs, so I was shocked you recognized it." There was another pause before he blurted out, "Duet?" He didn't realize what he had said before it was already out.

"Duet?" Rin repeated in shock. Well it was too late to take that back, "…Right now?"

"No, later." Len seemed now more hesitant to her, but willing to do this duet.

"I don't know. Tomorrow? After tutoring?" Len mumbled out. He hadn't sung in forever, so he had no clue why he had blurted THAT out.

"Tutoring?" Rin repeated. _What kind of tutoring? There's no schooling here, right?_

"We were on Vacation when you arrived, so it starts back up tomorrow," Len explained to her, adding, "Girls got a new tutor, supposedly. Sooo? Yes? No? Maybe?"

"I-I guess?" Rin agreed.

"Okay," Len walked out of her room. Rin realized she was smiling, though had no clue why.

 _Why am I smiling?_

 _Why did I just say I would sing with Tokyo…_

Meiko sat at her bed, looking out the window to the moon in the starry sky. It was hiding behind a few clouds, but the moonlight illuminated the already bright city. It was a beautiful sight, or at least Meiko believed it was. Normally Meiko would be a sleep by now, but she'd been up for quite a bit. But, tonight was different. Very much so. Meiko glanced at her phone, checking the time. It had no service, but it was nice to have.

"I'm lucky to not have been noticed for that," Meiko quietly mused to herself, "The maids are still loyal to us though, then again," Meiko set her hands on her stomach, "There was no way for me to show symptoms, or to have any gained weight. But my interest in names, and such should've, oh well…"

"Meiko," Luka entered her room holding something wrapped in a soft yellow blanket, "I'm back."

"Thank-you, Luka," Meiko laid back down, sitting up against her pillows. Luka handed the blanket over to Meiko and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It took a day considering everything, and how long it took for you to explain," Luka apologized. Meiko simply smiled, more focused on what she was holding.

"But you created the voice?" Meiko asked her. Luka nodded.

"I used a few samples. Definitely something, uh, she is a Chinese Vocaloid though," Luka added hesitantly, "I had to use samples that wouldn't be noticed." Meiko simply nodded, not seeming to mind at all.

"Luka, has anyone noticed the change in you?" Meiko asked her, "After what I did?"

"No, Meiko," Luka warmly smiled, "Thank-you for saving me from them… I have to play my part, but, it feels amazing to be me again." Luka had only praises for Meiko, and considered herself indebted.

"We can't let Soprano and Frankestein know." Meiko simply said. As long as Luka played her part in public, no one would figure out what Meiko had done to Luka. Of course, Luka still had to wear the maid uniform she despised.

"I didn't want to be a sex toy anymore," Luka whined, grimacing at her dress, "Even with an update, I wish to be fancy, but not like this… It's better than my life before, but, at this cost?"

"Luka, I advise against looking yourself up on an image searching website," Meiko smiled at her, "Gumi learned that yesterday. I still remember when Lily made that mistake."

"Ah-hem," Luka quicly changed the subject and asked, "What will you name her?"

"Well, since she's a Chinese Vocaloid, Haiyi." Meiko said, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Luka clapsed her hands together, "I thought you'd name her Misaki, or something."

It'd been years ago when Meiko first arrived to the house with Kaito, Luka, and Yuma. Meiko had given up on her career as newer models came out. She had been the Miku of her time, but she'd been replaced. Meiko respected that. She had given up that career when she arrived her, as did the others for their own reasons.

"No, I've given up on my stage name." Meiko sadly said, "It's a dream now."

"I see," Luka sighed, "I must be leaving now. Take care, Meiko." Luka left the room, regaining her false persona as she stepped out of the room. Meiko was now alone, with the infant Vocaloid.

How had Meiko got to this point, or at least be holding an infant Vocaloid? Vocaloids indeed had the chance to be like humans thanks to the technology of the V2 era, but Meiko was a refurbished V3, using existing parts from the original times. V1s couldn't reproduce, and were much more robotic than the newer generations because of this. So, with Kaito's consent and love, they had agreed to making one themselves using spare parts. Yuma had helped Luka come to her senses – Meiko didn't know details – which had allowed Luka to join in on the plan. She had crafted their daughter. Meiko chose most of the details, since Kaito had been rather laidback about specific details. Haiyi had short cotton candy blue hair and matching eyes, and was perfect, calm like the ocean. Holding Haiyi strengthened Meiko's own resolve, once she had held onto for a long time.

"Haiyi, we'll get out of here one day. I promise, my dear,"

So, I changed the name of the baby to Haiyi, who is a recently announced Chinese Vocaloid because Haiyi is beautiful so please look her up if you got time. I forgot most of the story to be honest, so I'm making due with the changes and sticking to the original with some changes/insight added. Honestly, Len agreeing to a duet despite giving up on singing is probably more interesting to some people, so, eh. - KingdomMitsumi


	6. School and Happy Lovers

**Chapter 6: School Begins, Happy Lovers**

Rin awoke at 7am sharp that morning, more excited than usual for whatever reason. Rin took a brisk shower, and was dressed in two minutes if that. She quickly brushed out her short hair and teeth. Class for the girls was always held in Flower's room, for some reason. Flower didn't mind, but also didn't seem to particularly like it, let alone understand why their room. The boys always had their lessons in Oliver's room, since his room was the calmest, and apparently having class in Piko's room once had erupted into a fist fight – supposedly.

"So why is it always your room?" Ruby asked Flower as they all got seated on the floor.

"I don't know. I wonder why." Flower shrugged.

"It's not fair! It's your last year Ruby!" Gumi stuck her tongue out.

"Gumi, you only have a year left." Uni remined her, "Like me. Flower, Rin, and Xin Hua have 3, and Merli has 2. Why are you upset?"

"Because I am." Gumi responded. Uni sighed, not wanting to argue. _So we still have grades? This is weird, but I guess I don't mind._

"I'm sorry for being late!" On that note, the tutor came in. She had long, rather dark green hair and orange eyes. She wore a kimono and seemed too young to be a tutor for them. Well, Rin thought that at least.

The tutor pushed a whiteboard into the room, and got to the front. She bowed a few times, apologizing for her tardiness before continuing on, "I'm your new tutor, Zunko Tohuko! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" _She seems nice._ Zunko stopped bowing, "May I get introductions, please?"

"I'm Ruby," Ruby began, being the class elder.

"Gumi Megpoid!" Gumi was second.

"Uni, it's nice to meet you!" Uni greeted her third.

"Merli," Merli nodded.

"Xin Hua," Xin Hua smiled at Zunko.

"Flower," Flower nodded as well.

"Rin Kagamine," Rin was the last one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Zunko smiled at the group, "I hope we can all do well together in this class! So, without further ado, let's start!"

In Oliver's room, the boys in tutoring sat in a circle at the table as they waited for their tutor to arrive. Oliver, Fukase, Len, Piko, and Lui were half-patiently waiting as they talked on and on about whatever.

"Why do we have classes in my room?" Oliver shook his head, "It's not fair."

"Remember when we had it in Piko's room?" Fukase remined him, "Len almost flipped."

"He had a poster of me with X's on it." Len defended himself.

"I would've hid it IF I knew we'd have class ahead of time." Piko swore.

"Plus it's just white and boring," Fukase muttered.

"Maybe you're all just impatient and like to fight." Oliver relented. Lui nodded in agreement.

"Len is," Fukase said. Len couldn't deny it.

"Not my fault Piko's room is as empty as his fanbase," Len guessed. Piko kicked him from under the table, "Fukase…He kicked me."

"Yeah? And?" Fukase didn't care. Piko stuck his tongue out at Len, who returned the favor.

"Hey," Lui spoke up nervously, "will Mr. Hiyama freak out because I can talk?" Lui had already freaked out Nana, who had dropped plates one day at dinner.

"Probably, but he shouldn't have plates." Len assured him.

"Just be yourself, alright," Fukase sighed, "He won't drop anything. Nana's just clumsy as is."

"Sorry for being late," Kiyoteru Hiyama apologized as he entered the room with his suitcase and papers, "I had some issues with my daughter, she's ill. Had to call the babysitter and what not…"

"What we learning teach?" Len tried to be cocky, but was given a look, "What we learning, sir?"

"Better, Len." Kiyoteru sighed. Len's progress on manners was somehow improving, hopefully. This Vocaloid gave him grey hairs, "Lui, how's signing going?"

"…I-I uh, don't need to anymore." Lui spoke up hesitantly. Kiyoteru did a double take, making sure it wasn't one of Len's pranks.

"Congratulations, Lui," Kiyoteru finally gave the boy a warm smile once he was certain Lui's voice was genuine, and then repeated it for a good hour whenever he addressed the boy.

Kaito stepped into the dining room as tutoring went on. Luka was already in the kitchen prepping lunch when Kaito stepped in.

"Kaito, what is it?" Luka asked him, eyes locked on the boiling pot before her.

"Can I…?" Kaito's voice trailed off as Luka glanced at him.

"Of course." Luka turned a few knobs and walked over to him, whispering, "Haiyi," before going back into the pantry with a small smile. Kaito smiled wide and ran up the staircase.

He was excited, as any living thing would be upon knowing they're a father usually. He slammed the door open to Meiko's room, beaming proudly. Instead of being greeted by Meiko, he was greeted by crying. To be specific, a baby Vocaloid crying. Kaito sheepishly closed the door behind him.

"Kaito…" Meiko hissed, "It took me 10 minutes to put her to sleep." Meiko picked up the screaming child and handed her to Kaito, "Calm your daughter down,"

It took another 10 minutes for Haiyi to calm down in Kaito's arms. Kaito gently set the sleepy Vocaloid into a crib on the other side of Meiko's bed.

"So, no one knows still?" Kaito asked Meiko in a quiet voice, "Seriously?"

"Just Luka still," Meiko said, "It's rare for me to have visitors to begin with. Well, other than you, Luka or Yuma at least."

"How long will it take for the girls to notice you think?" Kaito smiled. He knew they were sharp, but the less that others knew, the better.

"Hmm Lily is rather sharp. And Flower is oddly perceptive." Meiko said, "A month." She thought it over for another moment before adding, "Yes, a month."

"Well, I'm sure you'll outsmart them, Meiko," Kaito laughed, "For now, we can have a secret all to ourselves." He glanced back over to Haiyi affectionately.

"Yes, agreed," Meiko smiled, "She's our special secret, Kaito."

"NOW," Kiyoteru sighed at the boys. Today's biology lesson had been wild to say the least.

It had started when the mentioning of the human body occurred. It was for a simple lesson on cells, and Kiyoteru had thought nothing could go wrong. However, he had no clue that the mentioning of cells and the human body would erupt into chaos, such as Lui's potential love life blooming which was apparently tension for Piko. Len's snarkiness had not helped, and that led into a fight occurring between the three that Fukase watched and Oliver hid under the table for. Kiyoteru would've liked to say this was a rare event, but sadly, he could not.

"Who wants to go down to the counselor first?" Kiyoteru asked firmly.

"…" There was silence amongst the trouble makers, "Len?"

"Fuuuckkk…" Len cursed.

"Len!"

"Fine I'll go!"

Len was the first to leave the room and go down to the counselor's room on the first floor. The counselor was more or less there in the morning and afternoon to resolve disputes between guests, or that was how Luka explained it to Len. Len figured it was a way for Soprano and Frankenstein to not deal with petty drama themselves, or to overload the tutors. The counselor was Yan He, a probably brainwashed Vocaloid with short white hair and teal eyes. Len sat in the chair in front of her desk. She'd been expecting him.

"Took only 2 hours Len," Yan he check her watch as she spoke, "What did you do this time?"

"Lui and Merli's probably romantic relationship came up, Piko was salty, I insulted Piko's popularity – well lack thereof – and yeah." Len calmly recounted, "So, the usual." Yan he sighed.

"Well, that's not new, but," Yan he was used to Len insulting Piko's popularity and lack of it, though the mention of romance was new, "Are you at odds with your silly resolve finally?" _Shit, she's a mind reader._

"…A tad." Len grumbled. If he has tried to lie, she would've known. Len didn't care for her for that simple reason.

"Why?" Yan he asked him, leaning back in her chair, "Why now?"

"There's, there's the new girl! She's messing with my head!" Len explained, sounding a tad annoyed yet flustered, "She-she hates me one moment, but then thinks I'm amazing the next! There's no consistency! It's probably a mind game, right?"

"Oh, her." Yan he asked, "What's she like?"

"She idolizes Miku, of course, "Len listed off his fingers, "Naïve, despise and or likes me, stubborn, is a Vocaloid, probably a runaway,"

"So you, minus the naïve part." Yan he teased. Len glared at her, "Face it, you two are alike."

"You haven't met her though," Len said. It was a bad excuse, and Yan he didn't want to argue with him further. There was no use in telling him to not tease Piko anyways.

"J-just go back to class,"

At 2pm, classes ended and the lives of the guests resumed once the tutors and Yan he left for the day. Not long after, Merli snuck down the steps to meet Lui under the boys' staircase. There was a hollowed out cupboard there, big enough for probably 3 people to squeeze into. It was rather private and easy to access, which is why they'd chosen it. Merli had decided to tell Lui something important, or that she felt was important, to him last night, but, Lui had fallen asleep before she could. Lui had mentioned off handedly that he too had something to say, but Merli had no clue what that was.

"You're here," Merli smiled at Lui as she stepped into the cupboard, "And here before me."

"Yeah, we got out a little early," Lui admitted, "So, what is it?" Merli felt her nerves kick in.

"Well-uh," Merli's face began to redden, "D-don't get an ego because of it, or anything, okay?" Merli put her left hand on her hip, unable to look Lui in the eyes.

"Um, okay." Lui nodded. Merli was surprised by how calm he was acting. It made her feel more at ease.

"G-good. " Merli took a deep breath, shifting her weight from side to side, "…I want to tell you something, so, listen, okay?"

"W-wait," Lui interrupted her. Merli seemed annoyed, "…I-I also have to tell you something." Merli's annoyance faded away, and she seemed a tad flustered.

"Oh, w-well, go ahead, then." Merli mumbled. She twirled a strand of her hair on her fingers.

"…Merli, I, um," Lui cleared his throat as he tried to get the words out, "I've known you for a while… I've been here for what feels like forever, and, well, I'm sure you feel the same way too, but… I've…I've liked you, for a while…" Lui gulped, "Um, I thought we would just be friends, and that was enough, but…um…it's, it's more than that… It's…I…I really, really like you! A lot!" Merli blushed. It was a rather childish confession, but she could feel his emotions in it.

"Y-you do?" Merli's blushed, "I-I do…I-I do too…I was about to say the same thing about you, actually…"

"R-really?" Lui smiled like a little dork. She loved that smile. Merli nodded back.

"I, well," Merli decided it'd be best to word it the same way he did for now, "I really, really like you a lot as well, Lui." Lui closed the space between them, and took Dark Fairy's first kiss.

"Um, Macne Nana?" Rin spoke to one of the maids. Rin sat at the staircase, watching Macne Nana clean the chandelier.

"Yes, Miss Rin?" Macne Nana glanced down at her from the ladder. _I'm pretty sure we're almost the same age. She's probably way too young to be maid._

"I'm going to see Len, since we'll be doing a duet, apparently." Rin mumbled out. She still found it weird that to access the other half other house you needed permission, but the rules had to be followed.

"Alright," Macne Nana allowed it, returning to cleaning.

Rin walked down to the foyer, then up the boys' staircase. She hated Len, yet, she still felt happy about Len. Why? She wasn't exactly sure, but here she was, going to go see him for a duet. It was weird, and he had worded it weirdly too, but Rin couldn't back down now. Rin opened his door and stepped inside. He had already set up an electric piano and was getting out an orange guitar with flame decals stuck to it. Len was trying to find some music sheets while wearing glasses.

"You have glasses?" Rin walked over to him. Len glanced up at her, and slid the glasses below his nose.

"I'm farsighted, so I need them to read," Len gently pushed the glasses back up, "Do you have a preference, or…?" He was unsure of how to do this, but still had the equipment left in his room. Apparently, it had belonged to another Len unit that was here before him.

"Um, can I look through it?" Rin asked. Len shrugged and handed her a folder filled with stapled music sheets. _This is a lot of music for anyone to have…_

Rin sifted through each piece, occasionally asking questions about a song. A few had garnered a mildly blunt, flustered response from him, which Rin enjoyed, "PonPonPon?"

"Uhh, What about Butterfly on your Right Shoulder?" Len suggested. Rin gave him a look, "It's a duet."

"Yeah, a duet for people in love," Rin declined. Len rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, we can do PonPonPon," Len agreed with a sigh. He went over to his laptop and began pulling up the mp3 files they would need, "Sit back for a second, okay?" He seemed a tad annoyed, but was trying to hide it.

 _Does he have something against this song or…? Maybe he's just a pervert. Why would he even suggest a lover's song anyways? I know they're popular, but, why would he want to do that over something cute? Maybe Meiko or Lily know something about guys that I don't._

Rin sat on Len's bed, eyeing him, "Are you done?"

"Can you play piano?" Len asked, turning around to face her. Rin gulped. She had only taken a few lessons. Len could sense her hesitation, "I'll play piano, you start the file." Len stepped away from the keyboard and went over to the piano. Rin got up and went over to his computer so they could begin.

"Kaito, what are you hiding?"

Kaito had walked into a trap, and he had little chance of escaping said trap. He had been in Meiko's room for hours, cooing for Haiyi and Meiko. Now, Kyo and Yuma were in his room, interrogating him. They were too sharp for their own good, and Kaito had slipped up by forgetting that. He wouldn't admit they were sharp out loud, but it was true.

"L-like what?" Kaito tried to play stupid.

"Don't play stupid!" But it failed, "You were in Meiko's room forever," Kyo pointed out, "I know you two are dating, but that's suspicious." Damn, they were sharp. Kaito had tried to hide it from Kyo.

"Kaito, please tell me you're not doing THAT at this time of the day," Yuma sighed. Kaito blushed at that thought.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Kaito insisted, "Don't worry! Why are you tag teaming me like this?"

"We have a theory." Kyo stated, getting down to business. Kaito tilted his head. Had they figured it out?

"We think you and Meiko are hiding a secret," Yuma quietly said. He approached Kaito and whispered, " E." Well, he was close. Kaito had to give them that much.

"So?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we are…." Kaito admitted, "But we do plan on including everyone of course!"

"How much longer?" Yuma asked him, "Can you let us in on it?"

"I can't let you in on that yet, because it's still up in the air, because of the other thing," Kaito replied, confirming that he and Meiko DID have a secret aside from escape.

"What kind of secret?" Kyo asked. Kaito gulped, remembering what Meiko had threatened him with months earlier.

"I-I can't tell you," Kaito whimpered, "M-Meiko threatened me and-"

"Say no more." Yuma understood, "Meiko's a tough one. The-the talk is over, so, we'll be on our way."

Gumi went through her dresser, finally finding a nice cover-up for her swimsuit. There was now a pool by the Sun Room, and it was free for everyone. Arsloid had invited her and some others to go swim, and Gumi was deadest on looking her best for him. She wore an ocean blue bikini with orange trim, ties on the bottoms adding to the cute factor. Her cover up was a simple jacket and some oversized shorts that were comfortable.

"Arsloid, be prepared!" Gumi confidently said to herself in the mirror before heading down to the pool.

Arsloid, Oliver, and Piko were already at the pool and ready to go. Oliver was sitting at the shallow end, his feet in the water while Piko swam about. Arsloid was resting in a chair with a towel nearby. Gumi came in skipping with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Arsloid, I'm here!" Gumi skipped over to the Vocaloid, who looked up at her, "I'm not late, right?"

"Nope, you're on time, and lookin' good." Arsloid smiled. Gumi giggled.

"Y-yeah! Y-you too!" Gumi quickly removed her jacket and shorts then joined in, "Time to swim!"

"…Huh, you're a good singer, Rin."

Len and Rin sat on Len's bed eating some snacks Len had in his room. They had only done two songs before they stopped the session. It was an awkward snack break since both were unsure of what to say to the other.

"Did you actually want to do this duet thing?" Rin asked him suddenly.

"…I sort of just said it in the moment," Len admitted, "But, it was fun."

"You're a good singer. Not a lot of people here sing," Rin said sadly.

"Well, most of us here have given up on that." Len confided, "I did, but, that's whatever."

"GUYS!" The door slammed open thanks to Xin Hua. Len nearly choked on his food.

"Y-yeah? Wh-what are you doing here?" Rin was startled by Xin Hua's sudden and mostly unplanned appearance.

"We're going to the pool! You have to join!" Xin Hua squealed before running off. Len and Rin exchanged confused glances.

"Pool?"

Would like to add that there was never news on Lui/Ring being released since the original Chapter 6 was typed. On another note, I did add some dialogue here and there. The flow of this chapter is kinda weird, but easy to follow I think. - KingdomMitsumi


	7. Pool Side, and Violence

**Chapter 7: Pool Side Vocaloids, Familial Violence**

Rin sat on her bed, clad in a rainbow striped swimsuit staring at herself in the mirror. She was questioning her looks, something she wasn't quite used to. _Should I put up my hair? I can't wear a push-up bra… Stupid model restrictions. Maybe the stripes make me look flatter? Or maybe that's good. Or, should the stripes be horizontal? Dots? UGH! Why does this matter! I don't need to impress anyone, and especially not Len! He's not impressive!_ Rin silently cursed out Len and her own mind for being worried about something she considered silly. Perhaps having so many emotions was a bad idea. _But waterproof eyeliner…_

Lily entered the room to check up on Rin. Rin was finally putting her hair up in a ponytail, a ribbon in her hair. Lily raised an eyebrow, silently watching the girl. Lily was in a strapless yellow and black bikini herself. She saw Rin check herself out in the mirror and begin to question if she needed padding. Lily decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Rin, are you okay?" Lily walked over to Rin, setting her hands on her shoulder, "Don't-don't pad yourself, you have time even with model restrictions…" Lily sighed, wondering what was going through Rin's mind. Rin often reminded Lily of her younger self, especially now. She too had padded her bras in middle school, until freshman year, though, it was around then she arrived at the estate.

"I'm fine," Rin sighed. She was about to walk away when she remembered her thought from earlier, "Lily. I don't understand boys. I mean, I've never really hung out with boys, aside from my master." Lily nodded, realizing this would be a difficult thing to explain.

"Sit down," Lily led Rin to her bed and the two sat down together. Lily was the closest thing to a big sister that Rin would have since Meiko was more like a mom and Gumi was too irresponsible. That, and both were yellow-coded, "Boys-boys are tricky. Sometimes, they're blunt, like Len. Or snarky too, like Len. But, they tend to be sneaky, and tend to hide when something's bothering them, or act like a pain in the ass," Lily paused, "Some are jerks, just like girls can be jerks… But, boys tend to be easy on forgiving others, not all the time though."

"I see," Rin nodded. She somewhat understood what was being said.

"They don't like to talk about their feelings, except when they feel like it," Lily then asked, "Why are you so curious about boys, Rin?"

"I was just curious, that's all." Rin insisted. Lily simply smiled.

"Well, let's head down to the pool together," Lily got up, smiling at Rin, "Okay?"

Upstairs, Mayu sat alone in her room with all of her stuffed animals, and a picture of Len, having tea time while plotting. Mayu had begun her plotting tea time dates since her run-in with Rin. She had no idea why she was compelled to exact revenge on the girl, since she recalled Rin being rather nice and fun to be around, though, Mayu only knew that she wanted Rin to pay now. Oh well, it didn't bother her that much that she forgot. It happened a lot, so, there was no point to worry.

"Len, should I poison her?" Mayu sipped her tea as she stared at the photo, sighing, "Oh, if only he was here right now…"

"M-mayu, can I come in?" Una was at the door.

"Come in…" Mayu sighed.

Una entered the dark room, relunctantly closing the door behind her. Una had dark blue hair in braids and wore a very stylized hat, while wearing awfully casual clothing.

"I'm going to the store to get some books, wanna go?" Una asked. She tried to be friendly with Mayu, despite absolutely being terrified of her.

"No, I'm plotting revenge," Mayu decline. Una frowned at her.

"You can't plot to kill one of the guests, Mayu," Una tried to reason with the girl, "You know that mother and father would be upset if you did."

"Yes I can, and I will." Mayu told her firmly, "Len's photo will help, and so will Usano Mimi, Neko Mimi, and my Miku Miku doll," Mayu gestured to each of them and the other toys at her tea party. Una realized there was no reasoning with this girl. Mayu daintily picked up a cup.

"She's done nothing to you, for crying out loud," Una turned her back. Mayu snapped the cup's handle.

Rin and Lily made it down to the pool where everyone else had gathered. Rin felt her face get red as she saw all the boys shirtless. Kaito and Meiko stood with each other, acting all lovey-dovey. For being someone who loved sweets, he was well defined and skinny, as most V1 models tend to be. Yuma was in the water, chasing the others with a squirt gun. Kyo was sipping soda in cargo pants. Arsloid was in the water, while Gumi looked on sadly. Piko and Fukase were wrestling in the water. Fukase was nearly bones, but Piko had well defined arm muscles, for some reason Rin couldn't figure out. Oliver was out of the water talking to Flower. Lui and Merli had their feet in the water away from the rough housing, acting just as lovey dovey as Kaito and Meiko. Then, there was Len being ganged up on by Arsloid. Rin couldn't help but stare until Lily sat her down. Meiko and Uni noticed and came over.

"Something wrong?" Meiko asked Lily.

N-no, it's…the pool's big." Rin lied. It was obvious that Rin had stared at Len, but the three girls decided to not press Rin on it.

"Rin!" Gumi and Flower ran over to her, "We're going into the smaller pool over there while the boys roughhouse!"

"O-okay," Rin was dragged into the much smaller pool. It was much warmer than Rin had expected, "Why is it warm?"

"It has a heating system." Flower sighed contently, "It feels great…"

"Soo, Rin, you have a fever?" Gumi teased, "Your face is red!" Rin's face only got redder as Gumi pointed it out.

"Wh-what? No…" Rin turned away from Gumi, "You're seeing things."

"Or maybe…?" Gumi smiled smugly, "Are you…?"

"Am I what?" Rin glanced over, "At least finish what you're saying."

"Are you in love?" Flower bluntly asked.

"N-no! Why would I be!" Rin hissed at them. Gumi laughed.

"She's in denial!" Gumi laughed harder. Rin tried to shut her up.

"Wow, she's bad at this," Flower turned to Ruby who sat nearby, "I have an idea,"

In Mayu's room, the room had been torn asunder during a rather one-sided fight. Mayu had Una pinned to the bed and was screaming incoherently into her face. Una tried to kick Mayu off of her, but it was to no avail. It was hard to say what would make Mayu snap, but apparently the new girl Rin was one way for it to happen. Why, Una wasn't sure.

"SHE TOOK HIMAWAY! AWAY! She'll take them ALL AWAY form me!" Mayu slammed Una against the bed a few times, "SHE'S A BITCH! SHE SHOULD DIE! SHE SHOULD BE DEACTIVATED!" Each slam didn't hurt, but was rather unnerving to Una, "I'll do it! You can't stop me!"

"Stop it! Stop it Mayu!" Una screamed back at the girl, still struggling underneath her.

Finally, Una was able to kick Mayu in the stomach, hard enough for Mayu to back away. Una sat up, panting out of shock and exhaustion. Mayu collapsed to the floor, panting as well. It appeared her yandere episode was over. Mayu suddenly stood up, dusting her dress off and went to her closet. She grabbed a red outfit and changed into it in front of Una. It wasn't the weirdest thing, but Una looked away, giving Mayu privacy to some regard.

"I'm ready," Mayu told her, "Let's go to the mall! I need new cups!" Mayu sweetly said.

"R-right," Una got up as well but more warily, "To the mall…"

"I'm not old, so you better believe it now!"

Yuma had owned the boys and proven that he wasn't old or letting himself go with each head dunk he gave them. The boys in the pool had given in just now, since they were afraid of being tackled.

"Did you see Tokyo Teddy Bear walk in, Len?" Piko asked him. Len shook his head.

"She arrived?" Len asked in shock, "I didn't see."

"Yeah, probably because Yuma was dunking you." Arsloid smirked.

"…Right," Len muttered as he scanned the room for her, "I don't see her though,"

"Oh, she's-" Fukase got quiet, his eyes wide. Len, Oliver and Piko turned to Fukase.

"What is it?" Oliver was the most impatient to find out.

"Oliver, close your eyes," Fukase turned Olivera around, much to his disappointment.

"…I'm 13." Oliver crossed his arms, "This is unfair!"

"Holy shit…" Piko swore as he figured out what Fukase was staring at, "That's…wow."

"WHAT IS IT?" Len was still trying to figure out what they were staring at.

"A fan service train wreck." Fukase mumbled out, "You can't look away even though it would be for the best, you know?"

"No, I don't because I don't know where to look." Len snapped.

"But, but this is different," Piko offered, his jaw dropped in awe, "This is real life fan service Fukase, not 2D anime fan service…" Len finally figured out what they were staring at, and now, it made sense.

Rin, was pinned toe the ground by the smaller pool by Ruby. Rin was hysterically laughing while Ruby tickled Rin's exposed stomach. Gumi was holding Rin's wrist above her head so she couldn't fight back, and Flower was simply smirking at their plan working.

"Say it Rin," Flower demanded with a smile.

"N-N-ne-never…!" Rin got the words out, but they died in laughter as the tickling increased.

"Oh. My. God." Len's jaw dropped. This was probably one of the most interesting things he'd seen in the last few months.

"Hey, Uni, can you take over?" Ruby asked her, "I need to use the bathroom." Uni walked over, gladly taking over for Ruby. Lily and Meiko were ignoring what was going on, mostly because they were excited to have a pool out.

"Rin, you're making this difficult…" Gumi sighed, "Uni, I got this. Watch a pro." Uni backed off as Gumi only did what the boys didn't expect, "Alright, Rin," Gumi pinned Rin to the ground, tickling the girl relentlessly, "Say it!" Oliver finally got a peek.

"I know what they're doing!" Oliver shouted. Fukase looked the most worried, while Piko and Len were mildly curious, "They're trying to outdo us with poses!" The worry vanished immediately.

"…I doubt that." Fukase simply said, "I don't think that's what they're doing, Oliver."

"Let's do stretches! And outdo them!" Oliver suggested excitedly, "Don't girls like flexible men?" Len and Piko again exchanged confused looks.

"Fukase, what the hell are you telling him?" Len asked. Fukase glared at him, "Just asking…"

"We're stretching?" Lui asked from where he sat, "I'll join!"

"Are you going to impress me?" Merli joked. Lui turned back to her.

"No," He smiled, "Unless you want to be." Merli blushed and found herself unable to speak.

"Okay, okay…" Rin finally gave in after almost 15 minutes of being tickled to death. Rin heaved as Gumi finally stopped. Flower smirked at her results.

"Gumi, get off of her." Flower gestured. Gumi got off of Rin, and helped Rin sit up.

This had all began since Rin refused to admit that she was in love to Flower. Flower was more than certain to have Rin admit it, for one reason or another. Uni and Gumi were hoping to figure out – or confirm – who it was that Rn had a crush on at the very least. The anticipation was figuratively killing them.

"I-I'm in love…" Rin admitted in a quiet voice.

"With…?" Gumi excitedly asked. Rin blushed. _Do I really know that for sure?_

"Well…" Rin's voice trailed off as she looked around the room for an excuse. She quickly found one that Uni, Gumi and Flower were staring at as well.

Lui, Len, Fukase, Piko, and Oliver were doing some stretches by the pool Well, Oliver was more or less coaching everyone since he had no idea what to do, and Fukase didn't want Oliver to fall on his face. Rin felt her face get warm again as she stared at them doing their stretches. Gumi seemed a tad unimpressed, but Flower and Uni were rather interested. Merli was interested in solely Lui, smiling and blushing as she watched them. Oliver caught the girls' stares.

"They're staring!" Oliver said in a hushed voice, "They're impressed and are watching you guys in awe!"

"Really now?" Fukase asked as he did toe touches, "Funny way to word it."

"I'm SURE they're staring because of that," Len sarcastically mumbled while doing lunges, "Ugh, are we done yet? My legs hurt…"

"Keep going!" Oliver cheered them on much to Len's disappointment, "You can do it!"

It was around then that Lily finally walked over to Kyo about this weird scene.

"Kyo," Lily asked, "Do you want to intervenen, or?"

"I could, but," Kyo smirked, "Rin was man handled and tickled relentlessly, so,"

"Fair enough. Oliver's pretty happy so it would be rude to stop," Lily agreed, before whispering, "Did you find out about Meiko and Kaito's secret?"

"Well…"

Rin laid in bed that night, tossing and turning with a bright red face while asleep. She was mouthing something while she turned, and sweating profusely. She finally awoke with a gasp and sat upright, panting and heaving. Rin ran her fingers through her short hair. _That was not a dream I should be having…Not at all… Ughhh I hate him so much!_

"I need something to drink," Rin decided, "Then I should be able to sleep without any issues."

Rin quietly came down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. She poured herself a nice glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. _…Did Len notice me being tickled to death?_ Rin glanced at the ice inside the glass as she mulled it over.

*CRASH*

The loud noise made Rin jump, and she looked around the room, wondering if she had caused it. However, the room was oddly still. It had to have been from upstairs. Rin quickly set the glass in the sink and looked out into the foyer, trying to find the source.

*BAM*

"L-l-let me go!"

Rin faintly heard Len's voice before it was cut off. She looked to the middle staircase.

 _Oh no. Please. Please not Mayu…_

This chapter's actually less words than the original Chapter 7, but I removed Kaito and Meiko randomly bringing down Haiyi (srsly me from a few years ago?) and had to remove a few things related to Ring or Mikuo, since obviously Arsloid and Gumi do not have the same dynamic going on. I already previewed Chapter 8, and it'll be a lot different, well, kinda. You'll see. – KingdomMitsumi


	8. Yandere Saved, Haiyi

**Chapter 8: Tokyo Teddy Bear Saves Yandere, A Blown Secret**

 _What the hell was that? Why am I even trying to see what's going on here? I shouldn't be looking into this. It's probably nothing. It should be nothing._

Rin slowly walked up the middle staircase, as if compelled to by a mysterious, supernatural force. Every instinct told her NOT to investigate. It could've been anything. It was LIKELY to not be Mayu. Len could've dropped something and been carted off by a maid, or Kaito. It probably wasn't anything too serious after all. Len could handle himself.

 _Then why am I still walking up this STUPID staircase?!_

Rin's feet led her to Mayu's door. She could hear vague muffles behind the door, but Rin still found herself with an ear against the wood. She grumbled under her breath about how silly it was to be outside Mayu's door – which was a stupid idea to begin with – despite having no proof anyone's life was in danger. Besides, Len could probably save himself! Unless he was restrained. Or dead. Rin paced by the door a bit more debating on what to do next: Leave, Go in, Leave, Go in…

"It…It wouldn't hurt to look?" Rin whispered to herself, her conscious at war with what her heart wanted. This compromise sated both in her opinion.

Rin grabbed the doorknob shakily, and slowly cracked it open. Her hand backed away slowly, fearing that Mayu heard the noise, but a few seconds of not having a knife in Rin's face confirmed all was well. Rin sighed in relief and leaned in, sneaking a peek inside. All she was able to see from that small crack was Mayu sitting cross legged. Her stupid stuffed bunny was in her lap, and a fine china teacup was in her delicate hands. A wide, creepy smile was smeared on Mayu's doll-like face. She giggled a bit, lifting her free hand against her lips.

"You're sexy when you're loud, darling," Mayu giggled at some unknown person, "Don't you know that? I'm so happy you're all mine."

"Let me down you insane bitch!" Rin recognized Len's voice immediately. He was yelling at Mayu, but it was hushed, as if to not get caught by anyone else in the house.

 _So he is in here. And he's restrained. So, I guess I might have to do something… W-well! I don't know that yet. I can keep listening for a bit._

"After all," Len continued on, trying to bargain with the young Vocaloid, "If we're speaking by software years, I'm out of your league ya know… I was a 2007 release, a Vocaloid 2! I mean, that's old! G-granted, I'm a V4X model, but you know we count in software years!" Rin raised an eyebrow at his rant.

 _Only older Vocaloids use that… I know our originals were Vocaloid 2's, but this is a ridiculous rant on his part. Especially since we were made specifically for the newer generations, if what he says is true about being a V4X model…_

"But, that would make me, lik, 24!" Len continued his bargaining, with some form of confidence, "If my original model was 14 at release, and it's been oh ya know, 10 years! And you, you Mayu!" Len tried to flatter her, "You're not even 21! That's like, a whole 3 years difference!"

"3 years isn't really that much my silly, silly Len!" Mayu giggled setting down her teacup to the floor graciously, "We have so much in common! We're almost the same age!" She got to her feet as she daintily laughed.

Enough was enough; Len was only digging himself further into a hole. Rin slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, and dove into a pile of stuffed animals. Mayu seemed to be transfixed on Len, which was good for Rin in this case. Rin got herself into a comfortable position, trying to figure out what Mayu was exactly doing to Len in this case. Well, she quickly understood what was happening. Len was handcuffed to the wall, his shirt cut open to reveal his bare chest. His tie had been used to restrain his feet, wrapped and tied around his ankles. Len's shorts were pushed down, barely exposing the band of his boxers. Rin felt her face become red at the sight, though she knew she would have to spring into action soon. Len was rather annoyed, though visibly panicked. He glanced around the room, probably trying to find an escape route, but caught a quick glimpse of Rin. Len's face broke out to be rather red, much to Rin's shock.

"Seriously…" Len looked up at the ceiling, seeming even more annoyed than he had been earlier. Mayu took note of his rather flushed face.

"Ooohh?" Mayu approached Len with a wicked smile on her face, "Are you enjoying my company, Len? Are you? Your face is red, dear, and I bet you have a boner from just staring at me! Hehe!" Mayu ran her finger down Len's chest in a quick motion. Len shuddered, going from flushed to creeped out.

"Oh great Yamaha no." Len said with clear disgust. Rin almost snorted at that remark but kept her mouth shut.

"Are you sure? Are you sure..?" Mayu leaned in close to Len, her face inches away from his.

"Well, my face is red from some…thing." Len glanced back at Rin, likely from either trying to signal her to leave while she still could, or to help him.

"Hehe! I knew it! You can't hide the truth from me," Mayu kissed his cheek and turned her back to Len, satisfied. Len sighed in frustration.

"So, why did you kidnap me this time?" Len got down to business, likely having realized that yelling at her to free him was futile, "What's the point?"

"The point?" A shadow crept onto Mayu's face, a slasher smile creeping up on her pale face, "Because I love you, dear. You're mine. You're all mine. And you'll always be mine? Isn't that simple? That's the point, don't you see?" Rin could feel Mayu's smile stabbing her soul, but doubted that Mayu knew she was in the room still. Mayu turned to face Len, slowly stepping closer to him, "But…But it's not. There is a threat that's trying to stop me from having you, my possession." Mayu's smile faded into pure hatred, "THAT THIEVING BITCH! She's in my way! She's in OUR WAY! She thinks she can take YOU away from ME! When I find her…no…when she sees…" Mayu was right against Len, stroking his hair. Len tried to press his body into the wall hard enough to break it, but it wasn't working out, "hehehe, when she sees you being mine forever and ever, and ever, and she slithers inside…Guess what'll happen?"

"…Y-you'll give her some tea?" Len guessed, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Mayu smiled once again, a psychotic aura about her, "I'LL CHOKE HER TO DEATH WITH THAT STUPID RIBBON OF HER'S!" She laughed a bit, sounding like a demented hyena, "I'll puck each fingernail off! I'll frizz her installation data! I'll show her the most painful, slow deletion that could ever be given to a Vocaloid! I'll make her model number obsolete! Out of commission!" Mayu broke down into another fit of laughter. Len even seemed visibly concerned by her rantings.

 _Oh my god she's serious… And seriously crazy. She's going to kill me…And probably kill him if Len does something stupid. What am I saying, he WILL do something stupid!_

Rin shuddered under the stuffed animals, her breathing barely under control. The mere thought of those threats felt real, especially coming out of the mouth of a literal psychopath. The fact that one human- like being could feel so much hatred for another was sickening. Rin's insides bubbled with acid and fear.

"H-hey," Len's spoke up again as Mayu's laughter died down to hysterical giggles, "How do you even plan on making me your's? Like your 'parents' would allow that, please!"

"I found an ever so nice priest class oinline!" Mayu smiled, a pure aura now around her, "I can marry us in holy matrimony! We'll be husband and wife!"

"Wh-what if I'm gay?" Len squeaked out.

"No you're not," Mayu said in a sing-song voice.

"Dammit," Len cursed. He then quickly added, "I-I can reject!"

"Really?" Mayu whispered in a dark tone. The look on her face must've been fatal as Len shut up immediately, "Do you love her?"

"Wh-what?" Len's face flushed, "Wh-where do you get off asking weird questions?"

"You love that Rin girl, don't you?" Mayu repeated in that same tone. Len seemed panicked now, probably familiar with this mood of her's, "It's written on your face."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Len shouted back at her. Mayu walked away from him, going straight for her dresser, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'll take care of her." Mayu rummaged through her drawers, drawing out a rather sharp knife from the piece of furniture. She flashed it at Len, smiling sweetly. Len gulped.

"Y-you're not going to kill her!" Len confidently said, "You wouldn't!" Mayu sharply turned to face Len, no sign of compassion in her eyes.

"You think that? Do you really?" Mayu threw the knife at the wall behind her.

"AH!" Rin cried out as the knife nearly grazed her cheek. She fell over, exposing herself and ruining her cover. Len's eyes widened in horror as Mayu slowly turned around to face Rin.

 _Oh no. This is bad._ Rin backed herself up against the wall, then yanked the knife out of the wall. Mayu seemed to fully realize that Rin was truly standing inside of her room. The emotionless girl suddenly was filled with raw anger once more.

"YOU BITCH!" Mayu roared at Rin, pinning the girl against the wall. Rin screamed in surprise, not having expected Mayu to move so fast. She began to frantically stab Mayu's arms.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rin yelled out. Mayu was reaching for Rin's hair, trying to take out her ribbon and fulfill her recent lifelong dream.

"R-RIN!" Len was the next to yell, banging his handcuffs against the wall frantically. They weren't quality, but it would still take – at worst too long- sometime to break the handcuffs, "Dammit!"

The two girls threw themselves to the ground in the midst of their struggle, rolling and screaming at each other. Mayu was able to untie Rin's ribbon and was now attempting to wrap it around Rin's neck. Rin on the other hand continued to stab Mayu in the arms, hoping the pain would stop Mayu from trying to kill her. Despite everything, Rin couldn't find it in herself to kill even this psychotic Vocaloid. For all Rin knew, she was another victim to the owner's, even if Mayu was trying to kill her currently.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mayu wrestled her way on top of Rin, taking the knife out of Rin's hand. She turned the knife onto Rin, pointing right at her neck.

"Mayu…you…don't have to do this!" Rin begged her, hoping to break through or something, "You're probably not always this crazy!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Mayu brought the knife above her head, preparing to bring it straight down onto Rin, "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"GET AWAY FROM RIN!" Len tackled Mayu against the wall, the broken handcuffs still on his wrists. Mayu cried out, having hit her head rather hard against the wall. Len tore the knife out of Mayu's hand and was ready to strike her.

"Len! No!" Rin lept at Len without thinking, tackling the boy. Len stabbed her in the shoulder in the process, having not expected to be tackled by from the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Len swore at her, quickly tearing the knife out of her arm, "I could've killed you! She was TRYING to kill you!

"There has to be something wrong with her! Right, right?" Rin frantically asked him, "Someone just DOES NOT snap like this!" Len gave Rin a look, seeming annoyed but gave in with a sigh.

"Fine," Len went over to Mayu, gently turning her over, "Are you okay?" Rin rubbed her sore shoulder and walked over to him.

"Oh, I'm fine, um, what-what about you?" Rin quietly asked. Len grumbled under his breath, "Well then sorry I asked."

"You try being ogled at." Len glanced over at her before pressing a few buttons on Mayu's back control panel. A blue screen hologram appeared. Len examined the message, and seemed rather surprised, "There's an emotion capacity error. It was manually caused, so, likely Soprano." Len pressed a few buttons on the control panel until the screen vanished, "There."

"So, she should be okay now?" Rin asked Len. She felt oddly woozy now, though she wasn't sure why. Rin realized there was some blood on the hand holding her shoulder. Len was still closing Mayu's back control panel and hadn't looked over at her yet.

"Yeah, I have to say," Len smirked, seeming a bit impressed, "You're crazy Teddy-" Len looked over at Rin and his eyes widened, "Uh, you need to sit down. You're not okay."

"Huh?" Rin raised an eyebrow, her vision blurring over, "I'm…" Rin felt her body give out and heard Len yell out her name before the world became black.

"Wow he bandaged her well," "How noble." "Is she waking up yet? OH She is! Meiko!"

"Uggghhh"

Rin's eyes fluttered open as the chorus of voices quieted down. She was in Meiko's room, recognizing the bed she was in as Meiko's with its red and white pillows. Luka, Lily, and Meiko were in the room, along with a small Vocaloid Rin didn't recognize that Meiko cradled. Rin looked around the room from where she laid, noticing an awfully solemn looking Mayu in a chair. Rin's shoulder felt much better now, though sore without a doubt. It was well bandaged as well, much to her surprise. Rin carefully sat herself up, using the pillows to her advantage.

"Why, why am I in your room Meiko?" Rin tiredly asked. Meiko smiled at the girl.

"You were out for two days," Luka responded. Rin could tell Luka wasn't like the other maids, so she had to be trustworthy now, "We were rather worried about you."

"Len was the worst," Lily retorted, sighing, "Harassing us every hour he could for an update. He was actually here an hour ago, but he's getting lessons with Kiyoteru at the moment,"

"We kept you in my room so I could look after you closely," Meiko answered Rin's question, "I've been up most nights anyways," The small baby Vocaloid smiled at Rin and cooed. Rin stared back.

"Meiko. What's with the baby?" Rin asked, unsure of what Vocaloid that was to begin with. Meiko smiled, a worried expression on her face.

"Ah, well, it's a long story, but Luka and I simply did research." Meiko worriedly responded, "Please keep this a secret, alright?" Rin nodded. She could tell that Meiko was attached to the small Vocaloid, "Thank-you, her name is Haiyi."

"Mayu, she's awake," Luka turned to the quiet Vocaloid in the corner. Mayu stood up and approached Rin's bedside. Rin tensed up, a tad fearful given the recent events.

"Rin, I," Mayu sighed, seeming rather upset, "I'm sorry for what happened while brainwashed!" She bowed immediately, showing her remorse, "I apologize…I'm…I'm usually not THAT bad…and Len isn't even that good looking. Please forgive me for what I've done!" So she still was a yandere.

"Mayu," Rin smiled a bit, "It's okay, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." Mayu stood back up smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much," Mayu quietly left the room in a hurry.

Yan he sat in her office, filing her nails with her back to the door. She heard the door open, close, and then someone sit in the chair in front of her. Yan He turned around, facing the rather nervous looking Len. Yan He set down her nail filer gently on the desk and sighed.

"So, what did Kiyoteru send you in her for now?" Yan He asked first. She figured she'd attempt to be an adult figure before teasing him.

"Yan He." Len sounded awfully serious, yet nervous. Yan He was intrigued by this mood change.

"Is something wrong, Len?" Yan He leaned in, resting her chin on her hands.

"I've broken my resolve."

I typed WAY more than last time here, even with changing a few things. I graduated last Friday, so I'll be able to finish this story this month if all goes well! Don't forget to check out Prism Heart! Also typing that out too! Anyways, will Len find his true love finally? Will Prima and hubby get angry about Mayu being normal? Will Miku ever show up? Will CV04 get released! Find out by either reading the original, or waiting for me to retype the rest of this story. – Kingdom MItsumi


	9. Samurai Gone, Mystery Girl

**Chapter 9: The Disappearance of Samurai, and the Mystery Girl**

Only two weeks had passed from when Mayu was broken from brainwashing before something else occurred: Yuma disappeared. Overnight, he had just vanished without a word. The maids had been on high alert for a full week, but then everything returned to normal, minus a Vocaloid. The other male Vocaloids were very distressed, though Meiko and Kaito seemed the most worried. They had known Yuma for years, and his sudden disappearance made them fear the worst. A full month soon passed, and rumors of a new Vocaloid being around sprang up almost overnight.  
Meanwhile, Rin had other problems on her mind. She didn't care about this mystery girl who could've just been a ghost, and cared a bit about Yuma being gone. Still, Rin's main problem was Len. Rin was worried that she'd fallen in love with Len, the cocky idiot. Well, if she were to be in love with him, how would Rin even go about telling Len? And if she wasn't, what if HE liked her? Had Mayu, while brainwashed granted, been right about it being written on Len's face? It couldn't have been. Still, the thought tore at Rin almost daily.

"Rin?" In the middle of class, Zunko called out for Rin to answer, but she was lost in thought, "Rin?" Zunko narrowed her eyes a bit, "Rin Kagamine!"

"Ah!" Rin jumped a bit, "525!"

"Thank-you," Zunko sighed, "And that is correct. Please pay attention in class,"

"S-sorry."

 _I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I love him… I love him not…_

After class had ended, Rin sat in her room plucking petals off of a flower. Luka had gone around and given each girl several flowers. The rest of Rin's flowers were sat in a vase on her dresser. Rin vaguely remembered how her Master had done this in the past, and how she had sang a song about something similar to this once. If the last petal was "I love him not," then you would say "I love him," and vice versa. That was at least how Rin understood it.

"I-"

"RIN!" Uni slammed open the door to Rin's room without warning. Rin tossed the flower stem behind her, startled by Uni's sudden appearance.

"Wh-" Rin tried to say something but Uni ran over and quickly pulled the girl to her feet, "Hey!"

"You need to see this!" Uni practically dragged Rin out of the room, her voice frantic.

Something had happened. All the girls had crowded into Meiko's room, surrounding Meiko who held a piece of paper in her hand. Luka closed the door behind Rin, standing at the door inside the room. Meiko noticed that all the girls had gathered and glanced around the room, then the note once more. She cleared her throat before reading it aloud:

"Dear Friends, this is Samurai a.k.a Yuma. You probably noticed I've been missing. No, I wasn't brainwashed, and no I'm not deactivated. Otherwise, this letter wouldn't be a thing. I found a small passageway to escape, one that Soprano and probably even Frankenstein didn't account for. I'm living in an apartment complex with my sister, Mizki. I have left instructions for several ways to try and escape that hell hole, though some require certain variables to be in place to work. I hope to see you all outside of that hell of that's called an estate soon. Take care everyone. Signed, Yuma VY2, a.k.a Samurai."

Gasps came from almost everyone's mouths. Yuma had actually escaped! Alive! The strategy itself was remarkable. He had slipped through the vents inside the laundry room, having snuck inside at night. He had crawled his way to the outside world, and ran off to where his sister lived. Yuma was sharp, but truly this moment showed how sharp he was. Rin was filled with hope knowing there was a way to end all of this madness.

"Luka," Meiko handed the note over to her promptly, "Please, deliver this to the boys."

"I will immediately," Luka promised, taking the note. She folded it and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"So," Lily sat on Meiko's bed, holding Haiyi in her arms, "What now, Meiko?"

"We can't use Yuma's escape plan," Meiko paced the room as she spoke, taking long strides. Her face was twisted with thought, "When Soprano and Frankenstein realize there's a flaw, they'll block it or put security cameras in the area again. It took too long for us to get those deactivated." Meiko sighed in annoyance, "Maybe one person could use it, but definitely not all of us."

"Then, that's out." Ruby shook her head, "But there's other ideas, so we could try those ways."

"Yes, but we'll have to wait for the opportunity." Meiko nodded, seeming disappointed, "It's the safest way to get all of us out."

"Don't worry Meiko!" Gumi smiled, speaking up loudly for all to hear in the room, "We'll be okay together! Waiting a little longer to finally escape is nothing for us!" Gumi giggled. Meiko smiled at the girl's confidence. The younger Vocaloids always tended to be the most optimistic.

"Then it's set," Meiko decided, "We sit. We wait."

Len sat on the staircase after the meeting in Kaito's room, trying to write some new music for himself. He was rather impressed by how Yuma escaped, and wondered how he even got the letter inside the manor. Well, that didn't matter. Len knew that escape way was silly now, so he was stuck waiting. Len felt compelled to stay however, though he had no clue why.  
 _Why do I even want to stay in this dump? It's awful here. Minus the people. Most of the people are pretty good people. …Lui needs all the help he can get…And…my resolve, heh. Well that's basically out the window at this point somehow…  
_ Len chuckled to himself. Tokyo Teddy Bear had dug her claws under his skin, in a way he couldn't deny to enjoy. She was on his mind even now.

"Damn you Tokyo Teddy Bear," Len mumbled as he shook his head with a smile, "You and your sly ways…Always-"

"Tokyo Teddy Bear?" Len heard the familiar sweet voice from behind and spun around: Her. But…different?

Nemu, his one-time love, still had her short black hair, but was now wearing a rather bulky pink sweatshirt under some shorts. Her skin was more pale than normal, and something was…off? Len couldn't put his finger on it, but he was more in shock that SHE was in front of him.

"N-Ne-Nemu?" Len stammered out. The thought that something was off faded from his mind as quickly as it came.

"Who's Tokyo?" Nemu repeated. She smiled just as brightly as the last time he'd seen her.

"R-Rin Kagamine…" Len replied, slowly blinking.

"Bye Len!" Nemu skipped away towards the girls' staircase. She left as quickly as she had came: instantly. Len stood up, looking around.

"Did I…imagine that?" Len rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had just lapsed and gone insane. Len slowly sat back down, deciding to return to his song writing, despite his confusion.

Rin sat alone in her room, binge watching videos of Miku online, as well as other Vocaloids. It was mostly concert footage, and Rin was transfixed on the video. She hummed along to the song as someone came in, likely Gumi, Uni, or Mayu. Mayu often came in to hang out with Rin, the two becoming somewhat close since the brainwashing had been lifted. Rin let out a soft, "Hey," not even checking to see who it was.

"Sooo, you're Tokyo Teddy Bear," That was a new voice. Rin turned around, to see this mysterious girl.

The girl in question had short black hair and grey eyes, with rather pale skin. She seemed awfully comfortable in her pink and white sweatshirt and white shorts. A smile was plastered on her face, yet, there was…there was something wrong with this girl. Wait, how did this girl know Rin's code name? Was this the weird mystery girl?

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rin tried to be polite, but wasn't too keen on a stranger being in her room. The girl smiled.

"I'm Nemu Yumemi, close to Len," Nemu explained with the same smile. God, there was something up with this girl, but Rin had no clue what it was.

"Uh-huh, I see," Rin had no clue who she was, but knew about these silly rumors of a mystery girl, "Are you new?" She was supposedly close to Len, but that sounded unlikely.

"No," Nemu shook her head, "I was here before you! I was sick for a long time but I'm better now!" Nemu giggled, "I won't be staying with you girls though."

"Th-then are you staying with someone else?" Rin asked, nervously adding, "With Len?" For some reason, the thought of this girl rooming with Len made Rin upset.

"Of course not!" Nemu smiled, "I'm staying with Una! Oh! I'll see you later!" Nemu waved goodbye and left the room without a further sound. Rin looked at her door with a puzzled expression, but returned to her computer again.

However, despite having convinced herself Nemu's appearance hadn't bothered her, Rin couldn't sleep. She laid in bed, not feeling a tiny bit tired. Even closing her eyes was pointless. Rin fisted her sheets, glaring at the ceiling. She wanted to see Len. She didn't know why, but she wanted to. It was almost midnight though. Rin tried to roll over, hoping to convince herself to sleep. _Why do I want to see him of all people?! Is-is this that love thing again? It makes you want to do stupid things? Like desires, and wants… But why would I love him? Why is this so complicated! It should be easy! AHHHH!_ Rin rolled onto her stomach and face planted to her pillow, moaning in annoyance. Things were never easy.

Knock! Someone was at the door. Rin rolled back onto her back and sat up, "Come in?" The door opened: Len.

"L-Len?" Rin asked in surprise. Had he somehow heard her thoughts? Probably not, but he seemed nervous as he glanced around her room.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for coming in late." Len apologized, not looking at Rin as he spoke, "…Were you asleep?" He was unusually flustered, and not his arrogant, cocky self.

"No, I can't sleep," Rin pulled her sheets up to her neck. She was afraid to expose her bra and shorts, her pajamas for the night, "I'm guessing you can't either?" Len shook his head.

"Could I? Uh, sit down?" Len asked her, tapping the frame of her door. Rin nodded, "Cool, cool." Len closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of her bed.

Well, this was awkward. Rin stared at her lap, unsure of what to do or say. Len sat at the very edge of her bed, legs dangling off the end and scratching the back of his neck. A weird tension filled the room.

"Rin," Len finally broke the 2 minute silence.

"Hm, what?" Rin looked up at Len again.

"Have you ever wanted to do something stupid?" Len quietly asked her, still not looking at her, "Something that you just wanted to do because, you wanted to do." His face was a bit red on close inspection.

"…Actually yeah." Rin admitted. Had he not conveniently shown up at her door, Rin was certain she would've snuck out to his room and do the same thing he was doing now.

"So," Len hesitantly asked, "…If I well, If I did something like that, would you be mad?" Len added right after, "Assuming it involved you in some way, or would affect you."

"Well, it depends," Rin said, sighing, "If it was something I was totally against, then yeah I'd be pissed, but," Rin continued on, "I guess if it's something pretty normal then no." Rin glanced away from Len for a moment, "But, it depends for-" When Rin glanced back at him, Len was right in her face, "AH!" Rin fell back onto her bed.

"S-sorry." Len apologized, wondering if he had scared her.

"I-I'm fine," Rin looked up at him. She realized that for all intents and purposes, Len was pinning her against the bed, "H-hey," Rin blushed a bit, "Could you-mmm!"

Now, Rin found herself being kissed by a boy she was in love with, but couldn't admit to herself or him about it. Len on the other hand was kissing the girl who had broken his resolve for, but struggled to word his feelings. Yet, it felt right for this to be the moment.

This chapter is almost the same as the original if I'm honest… Minus Neru now being Nemu. – Kingdom Mitsumi


	10. Pain, Passion, Deactivation

**Chapter 10: Pain and Passion, Deactivation**

Rin didn't wake up until noon that morning. Something didn't feel right; She felt empty as if something was missing from her life now. Last night, Rin had let Len into her room, and the two had shared a passionate kiss that lapsed longer than it should have. He had laid next to her for a good hour in pure silence before leaving, and she had passed out shortly after. Most would say it'd been romantic, yet, Rin was upset. Rin approached her mirror, trying to sort herself out. _Why did he do that? Why did I even let him do that? Why do I even feel this way? This is stupid! I'm supposed to be happy after a moment like that… W-was it nothing then? Was…Was it just nothing?_ Rin hugged herself, deciding to finally get dressed for the day. She slipped on a hoodie too large for her and some shorts. _Maybe it was a fling…It could be nothing…I…I….I want to sing._

Len laid in bed, reflecting on what he had done the night before by screaming internally. He had kissed Rin in her bed, and then left. What if she hadn't liked it? Well, that wouldn't explain why she nearly grabbed his ass. Len let out a long groan, but it was interrupted by a flurry of knocks on his door. Len got out of bed with an annoyed groan and answered the door to see a panicked Oliver.

"What is it?" Len rubbed his rather tired eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"It's-It's Piko!" Oliver gasped out, panting, "He's gone! He's nowhere!"

"Give me a second, okay?" Len yawned, as he immediately grabbed some clothing, "I'll shower and be out to help."

 _I still feel off, even now. I feel empty? Is that the word? But why? I'm pretty sure this is love, considering everything. Shit. What if she thinks I'm some horny dude wanting a piece of that ass? …I mean it's a nice ass and all but-off topic! Tokyo Teddy Bear….She…She means a lot more to me than that! I'm not THAT terrible of a Vocaloid! …Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not!_

Len came out of the shower and joined the search for Piko. As the hour passed, Len realized how serious this was. A missing Vocaloid meant several things: brainwashing, kidnapping, or deactivation. Piko was too young to be a victim, or at least Len wanted to think that. Then again, he had no reason to trust those in charge of this stupid place. Len bit his lip, worried that the worst case scenario had happened. He would have to check those places to know for certain.

"Oliver," Len turned to him as they sat at the staircase, "Get Kaito. Stay in your room, unless someone gets you." Oliver nodded and went back up the stairs. Dammit, why was this happening now?!

Rin approached the piano in her room, a recent addition she had yet to use. Rin sat at the bench, examining some sheet music that had been gifted to her alongside the piano itself. Rin knew enough of the piano thanks to a few lessons with Len to play. She sighed, shuddering as she did so. _If it wasn't anything, I'd like to pretend for a moment it was worth something. That is WAS something._

"Migikata ni murasaki chouchou. Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de~. Setsunai to iu kanjou oshiru. Hibiku piano. Fukyou waon…"

Len snuck over to the middle staircase, leaning against the railing. First he would have to check the brainwashing room, and not get caught in the process. He had done this quite often, enough for it to be child's play for him.

"Warui yume ni unsareta watashi o haiku okoshite. Donna koto demo hajamari wa sasai na koto deshou"

Len pressed his body up against the walls, inching his way to the nearby vent. He took off the covering and climbed in. He met up with Kaito, who had gone about another way to sneak in, and crawled their way into the room.

"Doko ga iika nante kikaretemo komaru kirei na? Yoru ni madowa sareta, mama yukue fumei dakara"

Kaito unscrewed the vent in front of them and gently set it to the side before sliding out into the room. Len followed after. No Piko. Len and Kaito exchanged worried glances, fearing the worst. Piko couldn't have been a threat to Soprano and Frankenstein. He was the least threatening person that Len knew, besides Lui.

"Nagai matsuge mikaduki airain. Mabutani nose te hikaru rippu! Migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu wo shita! Kono heya no sumi de!"

The boys climbed back into the vent, made sure the covers were replaced as if they had never been there, and then went straight into the basement. Their metal hearts – or equivalent to that organ – began to thud in their chests, worried to confirm he worst. Len took out his secret key and unlocked the door, wondering what they would see beyond the door…

"Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru! Hibiku piano, fukyou waon!" Rin took a deep breath after the last note. She took a few deep breaths. Rin didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she saw a drop hit her hand.

"…It shouldn't bother me this much, it shouldn't!" Rin tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her arm, but they didn't stop. Rin grabbed a few tissues and covered her face in them, tossing each as it became soaked into a trash can, "This is stupid," Rin rested her head on the keys, a soft chime resounding from the piano.

"Rin. Open up." Len's voice was followed by a few knocks. Rin sat up. He couldn't see her like this! She didn't need him to see her crying like a stupid idiot! Like hell he would come in.

"I'm busy!" Rin shouted back, "I-I'm on my period!"

"…What the hell?" Len sounded rather confused, "Yeah, I doubt it, otherwise I'm sure Gumi would be cursing at me for making a fuss." Shit. He knew their cycles synced. But how?

"…I'm busy!" Rin repeated back, "Just, just tell me from outside!"

"It's, it's important." Len sighed. He seemed a bit upset. Rin pulled the hood over her head and approached the door. One more wipe away of the tears and she opened the door.

"Okay, fine. Come in." Rin let him in. Len entered the room and sat at the edge of her bed, just like last night, "What is it?"

"…Piko's no longer with us." Len sighed, coming straight out with the news, "He-he was deactivated." Rin's eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what?" Rin stomped over in shock, "Y-you're joking…Why?" Len looked away from her, biting his lip, "Did something happen?"

"No, we don't know why." Len sighed, looking at her once again, "We have no way to know why. Kaito and I found him deactivated in the basement." Rin had hoped he was coming into to tell her something else, not this…

"I can't…" Rin's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Her emotions were already too high, and now this? She began to cry. Len realized he had no idea how to comfort her.

"…Um, uh," Len got to the ground, crouching next to her, "D-don't cry? It's…okay?" Len put his arm around her awkwardly. Rin panicked mentally. _OH MY GOD. …Shit I'm crying again! But-but he thinks it's about Piko…that works. It's okay._

"Th-thanks." Rin stammered out. Len kept awkwardly patting her back, but saw the piano. Len got up and walked over, "What are you looking at?"

"You played on this?" Len asked her suddenly, "The keys are still warm." Why was he investigating her piano? Shouldn't they be mourning?

"I did, yes," Rin admitted, sounding a tad defensive, "Why are you-?"

"What song?" Len asked her, but saw the sheet music, "That's an old song."

"Wh-what about it? It's a good song." Rin commented, "A classic some might say."

"You're hiding something," Len bluntly said, looking over at her. Rin bit her lip. How-how the hell did he know? Maybe he was bluffing.

"I'm not." Rin denied it. Len turned back to her.

"You were crying earlier, weren't you?" Len asked her, adding in, "Your face was red before I told you what happened to Piko."

"I-I wasn't!" Rin denied that too, "Why would I?" Len walked back over to her.

"I don't know, was it the song?" Len crouched down to her level again, "Though, it's not usually seen as a sad song, it kind of is."

"It's-You're looking too deep!" Rin insisted and gently shoved him.

Rin had shoved the boy too hard, and ended up on top of him. Rin didn't realize what she'd done until she saw Len's flushed face. Rin stammered and sat back up, getting off of Len, but sitting right at his feet.

"Am I?" Len tackled her this time to the ground, ending up on top of her now. Rin's face became even more red now.

 _My heart's racing…Why-why does he make me feel like this? Does that…Does that mean this is love?_

"Ri-" Ruby and Gumi came in right at this moment. Gumi had a bowel of candy in her hand and Ruby was chewing on bubblegum. Both stared at the two blondes on the floor.

"Oh. Rin, um, Len." Ruby greeted them, accidentally swallowing her gum from the shock.

"Y-yes?" Rin looked up at the two girls. Len looked over as well in silence.

"Do you need some privacy?" Gumi innocently asked, a hint of evil intention and teasing laced in, "I understand if dear horny Len needs alone time with Rin." Len immediately got off of Rin with that statement.

"Wh-what the hell?" Len glanced at Rin, then Gumi and repeated this a few times, "You'd think we'd do-do that? Sex? You're insane!"

"Ehhh, you haven't seen reality TV." Gumi bluntly said.

"Or any film targeted towards women," Ruby added nonchalantly, "Or any teenage film."

"…Huh?" Rin and Len looked on in confusion, both confused by what they meant.

"Well you see!" Gumi put on a pair of red frames missing lenses, an attempt to look smart on her part, as she explained, "When two people love each other very much, sometimes, they have sex! Because ya know, stuff happens. And then, sometimes, if there's a girl and a boy involved, the girl gets pregnant, and then," Gumi looked over the frames at the two, "Well, you know what happens then."

"Gumi." Len sharply inhaled, "WHY WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH RIN?"

"I mean, you are a cocky asshole, and probably horny." Gumi chided. Len glared.

"Anyways, bye!" Ruby left the room, not wanting to be a part of this any further.

"Use protection!" Gumi added on her way out, closing the door behind her.

The two stared in awkward silence for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"…So," Len turned back to Rin, wanting to try and forget what had just happened, "You were playing Migikata no Chou, aka Butterfly on your Right Shoulder?"

"Y-Yes." Rin nodded. At this point, she didn't feel like fighting him on this, and was willing to just be honest, "I did."

"A song about passionless love, usually for sex, money, or something of the sort?" Len asked her for clarification, "Or at least that's an interpretation."

"…I guess, yeah." Rin nodded.

Silence. Rin wondered if she had responded with the wrong words. Len eventually got to his feet and went over by the door. He turned to face Rin, seeming nervous.

"…Don't overthink anything, okay Rin?" Len left the room. Rin sat on the floor of her room, flushed, and in shock at his comment.

 _He loves me._

"It's been done," Prima returned to her husband's side as he sat down at a computer desk.

"The bastard tried to escape, and paid the price," Frankenstein's eyes were glued to the screen as he smiled at his finished work, "Maybe the others will be smarter."

"Yes, and...I, I belive that," Prima's voice cracked as she told this to her dear husband, "I believe they took our dear Mayu from us…" She hurt, and pained from the loss.

"What is the new girl's name?" Frankestein suddenly asked. Prima was surprised by the sudden question of his.

"Rin, Why?" Prima added rather quickly, "She's been here for only a few months."

"She'll be a marvelous replacement very soon."

The plot thickens? Anyways, uh stuff is progressing as usual. I wasn't patient for Project Diva F by the way, but I enjoyed playing it. – Kingdom Mitsumi


	11. Thoughts and Concerns of a Past Yandere

**Chapter 11: The Thoughts and Concerns of a Former Yandere**

Mayu sat in her new room, alone, feeling a fear that she could not explain. She could've been comforted by the few stuffed animals that now adorned her room, or the bright wallpaper that replaced the dark gothic paper that had been only days before. Instead, the news of Piko's death had left the whole estate in silence, fear, and worry. Those same feelings had also spread to Mayu, despite her up kept calm demeanor. Perhaps that was because she could feel something darker, uglier lurking under the surface in the manor. _What are they planning? It revolves around something…something so chaotic and terrifying. Please pass over. Please pass over! Just pass over without causing a problem!_

"I need to figure out what's going on…" Mayu paced around her room frantically, "The sooner I do, the better. What if, what if something happens?" She bit her lip in fear, and stared at her door.

Night had fallen over only hours earlier, meaning the rest were asleep. Well, save for Mayu who had remained awake due to her anxiety. She slipped out of her room, sneaking up to the lady and master's room up the middle staircase. She knew they were up to something, they had to be. Having been under their control previously, Mayu knew where their room was. She first entered an empty room, save a few chairs and a bed. But this room was but a decoy; The real room was behind another door inside that appeared to be painted on. Mayu quietly crawled over to the door and began to eavesdrop.

"How much longer?! You said days, but it became hours, but then months?!" Prima's Voice. The others called her Soprano, "I want an answer!"

"Our new heir is performing needed maintenance my dear, so I can't say when. Once the deed is done, and the others that fall into place, we can switch them." Mayu recognized the second voice: Frankenstein, or Big Al.

"S-switch? How?" Prima sounded puzzled, "Why not both?"

"Our dearest 'Dream' is on the look-out for those who will need to have their tongues cut," Big Al explained to his wife, "On top of those who should join our family. She will weed out the undesirables." The man was a mastermind, a genius, and Mayu had to credit him on that.

"Oh darling! You're a genius!" Prima exclaimed. Mayu puked a little in her mouth at the cheery, sick voice of her former 'mother.' Prima cleared her throat, "Ah, there you a-you are not Luka."

"I apologize, but she is busy." That sounded like Luo, "But, I can carry out what you need to have done, my lady."

"Here are your instructions," Mayu heard a strange paper noise, then footsteps. Mayu was unfamiliar with the real room, but knew it had a few secret entrances the maids used. Mayu was simply relieved few people knew of this decoy room, "That's settled."

"Now, darling, retrieve 'Dream' for me." Big Al requested. Mayu gulped and crawled under the bed. Her short stature made it easy for her to hide.

Prima entered the decoy room, unaware of Mayu's presence. She shut the true door behind her and left the decoy room. Mayu took a small, silent sigh of relief, though remained hidden. She refused to take the risk of crawling out and being discovered. Prima could enter at any time, and commence the brainwashing once more. Though, something did bother Mayu. Who was this 'Dream' they spoke of? It wasn't Una, who was still brainwashed without a doubt. Was there a mole amongst the group, but, that sounded ridiculous. Maybe a new maid? Or, did Prima and Big Al revive a Vocaloid? All were likely possibilities, but Mayu didn't want to dwell on it too long. Mayu cut her thoughts short as Prima reentered the room. Mayu could see her vivid heels. There was another pair of shoes: teal flats. They felt familiar but Mayu couldn't think of who they could belong to. Regardless, both entered the real room, so Mayu crawled out from under and resumed her eavesdropping.

"There you are, 'Dream.'" Big Al greeted the mystery girl, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine, but please, call me Nemu," The girl spoke. Mayu nearly gasped.

Yes, Nemu. Mayu vividly remembered the girl like it was yesterday. Nemu had been discarded by her former Master for one reason or another. Nemu was insanely popular amongst the other residents, thanks to her cheery ways. Nemu had even fallen in love with Len, and the two had dated for the short remainder of time. Mayu had been brainwashed sometime before she'd been last seen again, but Mayu could recall what happened because she had been in the brainwashing room. Mayu had been brought to a room with a mysterious machine at Prima's request. Nemu had been knocked out, tied and bound to a chair and hooked up to it. Prima had been kind enough to even show Nemu how the machine worked: Blue is Normal, Red is Death, Yellow is Override. Prima had set the machine to red, and a button was pushed. Nemu's eyes opened as the machine powered on, and Mayu could see the life drain from her eyes as she died. 'That junk' that Prima now referred to was thrown away by Luo.

Mayu had asked for the purpose of the machine, the purpose of killing one of their own. Prima had said something around the lines of 'destroying rebels' to 'preserve the peace' and 'to promote hope.' She had said the purpose of the estate was to refine stray Vocaloids abandoned to the streets like stray animals, and that one day they would be able to ease up as the strays stopped filtering in. Mayu had never personally used the machine herself, but she still remembered it to this day.

But, somehow, despite it all Nemu was alive! She was brainwashed, but alive! Then again, she was likely just living to replace someone, perhaps a brainwashed person. _I bet they're replacing me! They might know the truth about me! I don't want to die! I have to know why! And even if it's not me, I have to warn someone… No one should be brainwashed, no one!_

"Nemu," Big Al continued on with his discussion, "We're going to let you reside with the others very soon. How does that sound?"

"Really? That sounds great! And I could see Len, right?" Nemu excitedly asked.

"Of course, of course," Big Al smugly said. He didn't care about that, but it was easier to agree, "But, I have an important job for you. You must agree to it first."

"Oh, what is it?" Nemu asked out of curiosity.

"Make sure no one plans to leave, to escape," Big Al replied with a smile, "That would be a shame, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would." Nemu nodded in agreement, "I'll do just that."

"And if someone does try," Prima added, "Report it to us, and we will take care of it."

"Yes, mother, I will!" Nemu cheerfully replied.

"Good, now please go to your room," Prima kindly told Nemu, "Tomorrow we'll be moving you into your new room," Mayu scurried back to the bed's underside. Prima and Nemu both left the room, and walked right out of the decoy.

 _Tomorrow? Oh no!_

Mayu ran out of the decoy room, hurrying down the middle staircase. She was hoping to find Luka in the kitchen, but luckily bumped into her on the staircase. The two girls fell backwards.

"Ah, Miss Mayu-?" Luka rubbed her sore leg as she looked up at Mayu. The poor girl looked horrified, on the verge of tears.

"L-Luka…" Mayu trembled, "P-Please…"

"Right, Miss Mayu," Luka helped the girl to her feet, "Let us go to your room now," Luka led Mayu to her room, the safest place for the two to talk. Luka sat Mayu down on her own bed, the door securely shut, "Now, Mayu, tell me what's wrong?"

"They're…They're going to…" Mayu was on the verge of hyperventilating as she spoke, "They're going to brainwash someone Luka!" Mayu grabbed Luka's forearms tightly. She hadn't meant to, but she was absorbed in pure fear, "And then, then, Nemu…!" Luka's blood ran cold at the mention of that name.

"Nemu? Nemu?" Luka repeated. Mayu nodded frantically, "What are they planning Mayu? Did they reactive and brainwash her?" Luka desperately asked the girl.

"She'll…be a mole, and she'll report anything that's wrong…!" The words spilled out of Mayu's mouth, "They're going to brainwash someone, and then tomorrow…she'll be the mole!"

"I understand," Luka sternly said, prying Mayu's hands off of her arms. She rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Now, you go tell Meiko this immediately. Then tell Akari, who can tell Kaito. I was able to break her brainwashing completely last night, so I can guarantee it's safe to tell her this," Luka stared deep into Mayu's eyes, "Do you understand me?" Mayu nodded. Luka quickly left the room, whipping around the corner to meet Luo.

"Oh, Luka there you are." Luo spoke to her, "Where were you?" Luo was still under control, much like dear Macne Nana was. De-brainwashing was difficult, and having done it to Akari took a full month.

"What do you mean? Was I requested?" Luka asked her. Luo nodded.

"The lady had asked for you to retrieve Miss Rin, but I had done it in your steed since I couldn't find you," Luo explained to her in the usual calculated way she spoke in, "I don't know why however, but I wouldn't worry about it now." Luka's heart sank in horror.

"I will go apologize then," Luka mumbled, before ordering, "Please take care of the dishes, Luo."

"As you wish," Luo bowed and left for the dining room. She was distracted now. Luka made her way to the brainwashing room, determined to save Rin.

The maids had access to all rooms in the house, even the brainwashing room. It was seldom that she entered it, even while brainwashed, but that didn't mean she was not allowed to. Luka took out a silver and gold key and opened up the door. Rin was hooked up to the machine, knocked out with a purple bump on her head. Luka approached the machine, glancing at the color: yellow.

"Dammit!" Luka slammed the stop button immediately, "Oh Rin, I'm so sorry,"

The noises ceased, the machine silenced. Luka removed Rin from the machines, smoothing out the poor Vocaloid's hair. There was no way for her to know Rin's condition with her knocked out like this.

"Rin, please wake up, please," Luka pleaded in a hushed voice. Rin slowly opened her eyes, her lips slightly parted as if to try and speak, "Oh Rin! It's Luka, tell me you're okay? Please, please tell me you're okay." Rin's eyes were still glazed, as if she were stoned or maybe confused.

"She's too out of it," Luka carefully picked up Rin and made the decision to take her to Meiko.

 _Please don't be too late. Please, don't let it be too late._

This chapter is shorter, and only because I removed the parts with Gumi and Mikuo (since I removed Mikuo) and Lui and Merli, and only because it didn't fit the tone of the chapter… - Kingdom Mitsumi


	12. Dream Eater's Resolve, Murder Provokes?

**Chapter 12: Dream Eater's Resolve, Does Murder Provoke People?**

"MEIKO!" Luka pushed open the door, holding Rin's petite body in her arms. Meiko and Lily were the only two in Meiko's room, since Haiyi had been brought to Kaito's earlier in the day. They immediately say Rin, and the words of Mayu rang in their minds, "It's an emergency!" The door closed behind Luka.

"On the bed, now." Meiko got to her feet. Luka rested Rin onto the bed gently.

"She's conscious, but not responding?" Lily guessed by how Rin looked. Luka nodded, "She looks like she OD'd. How far in had she been brainwashed, Luka?"

"When I glanced at the machine, 75% or so." Luka worriedly replied, "There could be permanent damage, but I can't say how much. Thank god for the emergency stop button."

"We'll have to wait it out," Meiko bitterly said, sadly looking at Rin, "I'll watch over her for now."

"In the meanwhile, I will tell Soprano and Frankenstein that she passed away from the shock," Luka told the two, "Do not let Nemu into your room at all costs. Hold meetings in your room, Lily."

"I will." Lily agreed, "If to protect Rin, I'll do anything."

"I'll come by later, alright?" Luka stepped out of the room carefully and made her way to deliver the news. As she walked by, she noticed Nemu walking up to her new room in the girls' hallway.

'Sora, miageta yoru! Nagereru Kumo! te wo kobashi te, hoshi wo nazoru! Todaka nakute, miokuru kedo! Hoshi wa mawa~tte ku!'

Knock Knock!

Len stopped singing, and mildly choked on his own saliva at the noise. Len took off his headphones and quickly went to the door.

"What is it?" Len opened up the door, seeing both Fukase and Lui, "Oh, uh, come in…?" The two stepped in, Lui closing th door behind him.

"Kaito wanted us to tell you something important," Fukase hesitantly said, "You should probably sit, okay?" Fukase being this serious was rare. Len had a bad feeling, and sat down on his bed.

"What's the message?" Len asked. Despite the bad feeling, he wanted to know.

"They tried to brainwash another one of us," Lui said first, seeming rather upset and dodgy about the subject, "Luka was able to stop it, from what Kaito said." Len looked up in shock.

"Who was it?" Len asked. Fukase and Lui worriedly glanced at each other. Len raised an eyebrow, "Who was it, tell me."

"It was Rin," Lui mumbled out. Len felt his heart sink.

"Like Lui said, Luka got her off the machine before it took over," Fukase said after a moment of silence, "Rin's conscious, but she's not responding at all. We don't know how long she'll be like that either."

"A-also, about Nemu," Lui quietly added, "She was brainwashed beyond help…And, she's a mole."

"The hell are you on about?" Len sternly hissed. He was in denial, as anyone could guess. Len couldn't just believe Nemu would be brainwashed, or back for real for that matter, "Why are you bringing up Nemu at a time like this?"

"It's true. Mayu overheard it." Fukase bluntly said, being more straightforward than Lui could be, "I could show you if you still don't believe us. I'm sure you want to see Rin after all, but don't mention it. The word is that she's 'dead' as a cover." Len sighed.

"Fine. Show me." Len agreed.

With Luka's permission, the three boy sneaked over to the girls' side. They first went up to Rin's room, and Lui knocked on the door.

"Nemu, are you in there?" Lui asked from the other side. Len rolled his eyes.

"Sure!" There was a reply. Len was stunned, but decided that it could be a joke.

But it wasn't. Nemu did exit the room, and she was smiling at all three. Len's eyes widened in shock and horror. They were actually right. The Nemu before him was alive, but different. He could see it in her eyes: dead and cold. She was gone.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Nemu greeted them, smiling right at Len.

"Y-yeah," Fukase nodded, "We just wanted to drop by, and say hello. We'll be going now,"

"We can talk later, bye!" Nemu closed the door with one last smile directed at Len. Lui and Fukase glanced at Len, then took him to Meiko's room.

Rin was lying in the bed, much as she had when first laid onto the room. Lily was overlooking her at the moment, as a schedule had been setup between all girls minus Nemu of course. Len quickly stumbled over to the bed and held her hand, almost immediately. Her hand was still warm, so she had to be okay. Len knew he wanted to remain next to her until she woke up, but that was a risk if Nemu being a mole was real. At the very least, he could at least sneak in once a day… That was all he could do for her at this moment.

A week passed on, but Rin didn't improve at all in her condition. But, she also didn't get worse for all that it was worth. Ruby compared her situation to a phone that couldn't use its call functions, but still could tell the time. Gumi said it was a bad comparison and the others had agreed. Len kept his promise to visit Rin every day for an hour, sitting alone with her and humming a song to her. Sometimes he would tell her something hilarious that would happen, holding her hand no matter what. He told her stories about how Lui had embarrassed Merli in front of the girls, or Kyo and Arsloid's ventures at a board game.

In the same week, Len had also been unable to decline the request to spend half an hour with Nemu every day. She mostly did the talking, letting Len get little word in. He didn't mind this though; She wasn't the Nemu he knew, and he despised this new Nemu. If anything, his hatred for Soprano and Frankenstein had grown brighter thanks to this. It was as if they played a sick joke on him. Still, he had to play dumb and not let her catch on.

On the 10th day of her near brainwashing incident, Len was quietly listening to a song while sitting beside Rin. He didn't have headphones in, but the music was rather quiet.

"Hey Rin, want to hear this song?" Len asked. He remembered that she couldn't speak and felt dumb for asking. The others were at the pool, even Nemu, so he had the chance to sneak in a guitar, "Eh, well, I can sing this Miku song anyways for you? I practiced playing it on the guitar last night," Rin breathed. That's all she ever did recently. Len smiled a bit.

"Ko wo egaita, manazahi no sono oku ni! Sekai kumo wo oto nosete! Megurushi wo kaozeru, ryuusei wo miokutte! Koko ni aru imi wo shitta StargazeR…!" Len began the guitar solo, full focus on getting gthe chords back. He was so focused, he didn't notice life coming back to Rin's eyes, "Kasumu, hikari, tsumuida oto! Ano hi kaekta, kotoba no imi… Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete! Koe ga todaku toki wo matsu…" Len took a breath, "Da-"

"Dakishimteru, sono omoi hanasazu ni…Kotoba kuukan ni hibike meguru hiwo omotte…."

Len glanced down at Rin in shock, and saw her smiling a little, though obviously still pale.

"Rin! You're okay!" Len hugged Rin tightly, and he could feel her fingers dig into his back, "You're awake!"

"Len, what happened…?" Rin asked him, her voice sounding tired. She had no memory of what had happened between blacking out and now, "All I remember is everyone's voices…I remember your voice, and Meiko's, Luka's, and Lily's…And that weird comment Ruby made."

"That doesn't matter," Len backed away, smiling at her, "You're awake, and that's all that matters to me!" Len sighed in relief, "That's all that-"

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Len's blood ran cold. _Don't tell me. Oh shit._

Len's head shakily turned to see who was behind him: Nemu. There was a strange, cold look in her eyes. Nemu walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Nemu grabbed Len by the shoulder roughly and threw him to the ground. She then locked eyes with Rin.

"Rin, right? Len is mine," Nemu smiled at the girl, cold and calculated. Rin's eyes widened in fear. Nemu pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her sweater and handcuffed Len's hand to the dresser.

"Nemu! What the hell are you doing?" Len tugged at the handcuffs, but all it did was make the dresser topple onto his arm, "…Thank god I'm made of metal."

"Now for you," Nemu crawled onto the bed, and was able to take advantage of Rin's weakened state. She grabbed the girls' wrists and tied them to the headboard with a pillowcase, "There!" Rin weakly struggled.

"You're that weird girl…" Rin vaguely recalled her, "What do you want…?"

"Len, why didn't you tell me about her last week?" Nemu pushed the dresser back up against the wall, sitting in Len's lap. Len leaned away as much as he could to avoid being close to her. Nemu pouted, but smiled when she saw Rin's glare, "That's rude you know…" She grabbed a pocket knife from her pocket and stabbed Len right above his hip.

"GAH! What is wrong with you!?" Len screamed out. He had felt a strange twinge of pleasure right before the pain kicked in, "Did you memorize my weak points?"

"Don't hurt him!" Rin screamed. She wanted to fight this girl, but she knew she'd lose.

"Why…?" Nemu's head turned to face Rin's face much like a doll, "Would you rather me do this?" Nemu pinned Len to the ground, her face inches away from his now, "C'mon Len, we've done this before…"

"Not with you brainwashed!" Len retorted with a glare.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Rin yelled, tugging on her restraints desperately. Rin knew even with her weak strength, that she could eventually break free if she tugged enough, "Get off of him!"

"Really, is that your excuse?" Nemu giggled and focused her gaze now at Len's pants.

"Hey…Nemu," Len calmly said. She looked up at him, "DON'T!" He rammed his head against her's, knocking her away from him, "Trying to give me a blowjob…" Len rolled his eyes.

"AHHHH!" Nemu screamed as she held her head, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Why would I? Why would I?!" Len repeated, flabbergasted by the question despite the circumstances, "BECAUSE NO MEANS NO."

"I'll show you…!" Nemu jumped onto the bed, pulling out another pocket knife from her pocket, "I'LL TAKE HER OUT!" Nemu screamed as she tried to stab Rin.

"NO!" Rin tugged hard enough to free herself, and rolled off the bed in the process. Nemu stabbed a pillow instead, "Len, are you-?"

"Rin, less talk, more run!" Len shouted at her. Rin saw what he meant as Nemu was jumping at her.

Nemu leapt onto Rin like a hungry hyena wanting blood. The two punched each other, rolling around on the floor. Rin had difficulty with avoiding being stabbed, but she could barely feel it with the adrenaline flowing through her, or whatever the placebo effect of it was. As the two girls fought, Len used this as a distraction to break free. He broke his wrist to slip out of the cuff, and rather quickly twisted it back into place, albeit crudely. Len then decided to arm himself, since Rin was in trouble. He knew Meiko had to have hidden a weapon around here, and began to rummage through her dresser: and there it was.

"TAKE THIS!" Nemu slammed Rin's head against a wall, leaving the girl dazed. She rose the pocket knife above her head, ready to stab the girl.

"Put it down!" Nemu turned to look behind her shoulder. Len had a gun, aimed at her. He trembled before her, glaring her down, "I will shoot you down if you DARE touch Rin… You aren't Nemu! You aren't Nemu at all! So get the hell away from Rin!"

I changed the end part A LOT. I like this version better, for more than one reason . – Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
